Trade Mistakes
by Relised
Summary: Harry wasn't sure how he knew Draco was innocent, but he did. And while the Boy-Who-Lived needed his boyfriend the most, Draco's world was turned upside down. Can their relationship survive? mpreg, torture mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 1<strong>

Harry Potter pulled his Invisibility Cloak closer around him as he scanned the hallway. He knew he was just being paranoid; there was no way anyone could see him. With one last glance over his shoulder, he pushed open the door the Room of Requirements, stumbling slightly as he entered. He looked around in awe, still surprised by the imagination of his mate even after all this time. They didn't use the room much anymore since the entire school had found out about them, but nights like this it was necessary.

Harry smiled at the warm fire burning in the fireplace before moving his eyes to the water fall in the bathroom. He flung his cloak over the over-stuffed couch, picking up a bottle of pumpkin juice off of the table that was magically kept cold. He was just still taking everything in when a whimper from the bed caught his attention. "Shit," he mumbled, making his way over to the bed, pulling a vial out of his pocket as he went.

"Drake?" Harry whispered, brushing the hair away from Draco's forehead. Draco curled in tighter on himself, whimpering again. "Hey, come on. Lay back. I got the pain relieving potion from Poppy's stores. It should help for a little bit, Babe." Harry gently pushed his boyfriend's shoulders back so he was laying flat and then helped lift his head so he could drink the potion. Draco let his head fall back, his eyes closed as his body shook with slight tremors of pain. Eventually he calmed down slightly, cuddling into Harry's side more.

"Thanks," Draco whispered, not opening his eyes. Harry watched him with worried eyes. They had been at dinner when Snape had abruptly stood up, knocking over his goblet as he fled, holding his left arm. Harry's eyes had immediately found Draco, who was also holding his left arm, his face contorted in pain. They only difference was Draco wasn't going to answer the Dark Lord's call. When Voldermort had given him his latest task-killing Dumbledore and several other important people in the castle, Draco had went to Dumbledore for help.

Although it had more than likely saved his life and several others lives, too, Draco wasn't always a fan of his decision. He had been disowned from his family and was being kept secluded in the castle. And then there was the torture that was meeting nights. The burning of the Dark Mark was bad enough but Voldemort made it even worse for those who betrayed him. It was almost like the cruciatus curse, causing Draco to cry and convulse until after the meeting concluded. Pain relieving potion took some of the sting off, or at least enough that he could function. Nights like these he and Harry spent in the Room of Requirements, away from prying house mates.

Draco and Harry had started dating towards the end of their fifth year. Draco had challenged Harry to a seeker match and after a freak accident, Harry had fallen from his broom hundreds of feet from the ground. Draco had managed to slow down his decent, causing only minor injuries. Draco stayed with him until he woke up three days later in the hospital wing. The only times he left was when Granger and Weasley would come to visit. At those moments he would hide in the next bed behind the curtains.

When Harry finally woke up, Draco apologized for everything; for the petty fights, his father trying to kill Harry, and for being a right git. It had taken a couple weeks of convincing, but finally Harry forgave Draco and agreed to go on a date the next Hogsmeade weekend. Ever since then they were inseparable. They had kept their relationship a secret much through their six year. It was a secret until the first nice weekend in April when the Creevey brothers caught them fooling around in the Quidditch pitch. Of course pictures were soon spread around the entire school and everyone knew.

After a few fights with Ron and Draco's useless bodyguards, everyone seemed to be happy for the couple. They no longer had to hide their relationship and were known to flaunt their relationship everywhere they went. But every so often- nights like this or when they wanted to be intimate- they still would spent time in the Room of Requirements, locked away where no one else could find them.

Harry reached out and pushed Draco's sleeve away from his Dark Mark. He gently bent and pressed a kiss to the angry red mark, causing Draco to let out a little sigh. Harry slowly trailed his fingers up his boyfriend's chest before gripping his slack tie tightly and pulling Draco into a deep kiss.

"I know it hurts," Harry whispered against Draco's lips. "But I promise you that Dumbledore, Snape and Poppy are working on finding a way to remove it."

"I wish they would find something faster!" Draco growled, pulling Harry down to lay closer to him. The two boys snuggled closer together, Draco's sniffles luring them to sleep.

* * *

><p>A ways a way in Wiltshire, the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters were in the midst of a meeting in Malfoy Manor.<p>

"Luciusss," Voldermort hissed, causing the blonde man to flinch.

"Yes, my Lord?" He said back in a low voice.

"You're son hass turned against me, hasn't he? We will just have to do something about that. Morrisss!" the Dark Lord yelled to a newer Death Eater, just a few years out of Hogwarts.

"M-my Lord?" The slim boy stuttered, his dark hair swinging in front of his face. Across the table, Snape took a deep breath, fearing what the plan was going to be.

"You and Lucius follow me. The rest of you are dismissed." The chosen two followed Voldemort to a back room. He sat behind a desk with a high backed leather chair. He tapped his fingers off the desk as he stared across at his two followers.

"Morriss," he hissed, causing the boy's head to snap up. "I am going to give you a chance to prove yourself. You will be provided with polyjuice potion where I ask you to disguise as Draco." Morris bit his lip, nodding his agreement. "Once inside the castle, you're task is to kill Slughorn. He knows far too much from my past for his own good. While he wouldn't be any help to our side, he would be far too good for the light."

"My Lord," Lucius began, trying to keep his face calm. "What does this plan have to do with me?"

"I am going to give you a chance to punish your son as you see fit, Lucius. While dear Morris here is framing your son, I will be able to transport him here through his Mark. From there, you will punish him to my liking."

Most people thought Lucius Malfoy was an evil, power hungry man. They thought he felt no love for his family and only his money, blood status, and name mattered to him. They thought he would give up his family just to have power. And there was the possibility he was a little mad, too. And, well, these people were right. Lucius' mind flickered to the muggle torture devices that were kept hidden away in the dungeons and his eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Of course my Lord," Lucius said, his face braking into a wide smile. "That sounds like a beautiful plan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: This is my first Harry Potter fic, so please be kind! I hope you liked it. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 2<strong>

Harry urged his Firebolt to move faster as he flew laps around the Quiddich pitch. He knew he should have been working on his Potions essay (four feet on Felix Felicis) but he was preoccupied. Poppy and Snape were tying their first attempt to remove Draco's Dark Mark and Harry had been banned from the Hospital Wing when he wouldn't stop pacing. He was just rounding the pitch for the tenth time when the sun hit Draco's white blonde hair, and Harry sped to the ground to check on his boyfriend.

"Hey Drake," Harry said with a small smile, hopping off his broom as he got closer to the blonde boy. Draco stood with his arms crossed across his chest and his head dipped. He gave Harry a small smile as the shorter boy raised to his tip-toes to kiss Draco's cheek. "How did it go?"

Draco bit his lip, lifting his sleeve to show Harry his bandaged arm. "It's still there. All Sev's potion really did was make the Mark mad and then it made my arm break out in hives." He let out a shuddering breath, adverting his eyes away from Harry's so the dark haired boy couldn't see him cry. "All in all, a painful failed attempt."

Harry sighed, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist and leading him to a low bench in the stands. He pulled Draco into an awkward hug and Draco sat with his heat resting against Harry's shoulder. Harry drew circles along the other boy's back as he kissed his forehead.

"It's going to be okay. This was just the first attempt. They'll think of something, Drake. Just keep your pretty little head up."

"I'm not sure how many more meetings I can take, Harry." Draco whispered, tightening his grip around Harry's waist. "And what if they never find something?" The two boys sat in silence for a moment, Draco being comforted by the beating of Harry's heart. Finally he sighed, looking up into the Boy-Who-Lived eyes. "There's something else…Severus said that the Dark Lord has a plan. He's using some lackey Death Eater and my father so it can't be good. And I hate to admit it, I'm afraid."

Harry was silent for a few moments, watching the sun slowly shrink below the stands. He sighed again, pulling away from Draco slightly so they could look eye to eye. "It's going to be okay. I'm sure Snape will find out what it is in time to stop it. If not, we'll just have to stick to staying inside a little more so we know you're safe. Don't worry, I'm not letting you go without a fight."

* * *

><p>The next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. Draco and Harry declined to go, instead spending the day lounging around the Room of Requirements. Draco was dying to go outside but his fear of what his father had planned kept him from doing so. Harry spent most of the day trying to entertain his boyfriend, keeping the boy from falling into a deeper depression. The blonde had been more quite lately, keeping to himself. He had even closed off from Harry.<p>

As they entered the Room of Requirements, a small radio started playing in a corner of the room. Harry grinned grabbing his boyfriends hand and pulling him to a cleared out part of the room. Keeping his grip on one of Draco's hands, the other was placed onto the boy's slender waist. Harry and Draco danced together, a small smile finally forming on Draco's mouth. Harry smiled up at Draco, taking in his grey eyes. His eye flicked to their conjoined hands before sighing again.

"You said you'd stop, Draco," Harry said, running his thumb over the cuts that littered Draco's wrist. The blonde pulled his arm away before sinking down on a nearby couch and hugging himself tightly. He had been cutting since he was a third year. That was the first time it became evident to him that his father didn't care about him. He had stopped for the most part, however, when he started dating Harry. Months and months had passed of him not cutting but now things were harder to deal with.

"I…I'm sorry!" He pleaded, not looking up at Harry's disappointed face. "I just…I just can't handle this anymore. My family disowned me and I'm trapped in this stupid castle and I hate it here. And my dad is planning something, I know he is and I'm scared. I'm really scared, Harry! And the only thing I can control is this and I hate it."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I understand. I know this is tough on you. But you need to come to me before you start cutting again. You bleeding out is not going to fix anything, you know? I love you and I want to help you. Let me help you." Draco let out a sob before throwing his arms around Harry's neck. Harry whispered nonsense words into his ear until he finally calmed down. When Draco stopped crying Harry reached up and pulled the boy into a deep kiss. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, pulling their bodies closer together.

It wasn't like they had never had sex. In fact, they probably had more sex than any other couple in the castle. Sex had long ago stopped being something truly meaningful for them. Harry always topped and they always reached their climax at the same time. But tonight, as Harry started slowly removing Draco's robes, he trailed a line of kisses along the blonde's jaw.

"I want you to take me tonight," he whispered, blowing in Draco's ear slightly. Draco shivered, meeting Harry's eye for any sign of doubt. When he saw none, he roughly pushed Harry down onto the bed. Harry let out a sigh of relief for finally seeing some kind of emotion coming out of Draco other than depression, but his relief was cut off when Draco began ripping his close off. Letting out a whimper of protest when his favorite shirt was ripped, Harry grinned at the blonde boy above him. With a smirk Harry mumbled _nox_ before thoroughly enjoying his afternoon.

* * *

><p>Down in Hogsmeade village, Pansy Parkinson let herself into a room at the Hog's Head pub. She had been careful not be spotted as she shed her cloak. Lounging on the bed was Ryan Morris. As far as the students of Hogwarts knew, she had been dating Blaize Zambini since Draco was found to be dating Potter. Zambini thought their relationship was real. Pansy, however, had been sneaking around with Ryan for months now.<p>

"Baby!" She shrieked, jumping on the bed. The boy snickered, pulling her into his arms.

"Hey there, beautiful," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

"I have missed you so much!" Pansy hissed into his ear, pushing him flat onto the bed so she could straddle him. Ryan kissed back openly, searching her face for something. Finally finding whatever he was looking for, Ryan flipped the two of them so he was looking down at Pansy's face.

"I need you to do me a favor," he whispered, his lips ghosting over hers.

"Anything," she said back, look at Ryan with wide eyes.

"This is going to sound weird. But I need you to get me some of Draco Malfoy's hair. His father feels horrible for everything that's happen, you see, and he has a plan to win Draco's affection back. But I need his hair for the potion to work. I swear it's nothing dangerous, you'll see in a few weeks. If you could just get me a few strands and put them in an envelope and send them to me as soon as possible, it would be so helpful. And I'm sure," he paused to run his tongue up her collar bone, "I'll be able to repay you later."

Pansy let out a shuddering breath, her eyes searching Ryan's face for dishonesty. Ryan trained his face into a blank stare and finally Pansy gave him a big smile.

"I'll send them to you tonight. Anything for you, babe," she said, giving the boy a deep kiss. Ryan grinned.

_'Just what I need! A dumb bimbo that will fall for everything I say. I'm going to be the Dark Lord's next right hand man! Now moving on to step two!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: I hope you liked it! Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 3<strong>

He could see it vividly. Lucius Malfoy was chasing him and the orbs in the Department of Mysteries were shattering as they fell off the shelves. If he had stopped to look around, maybe he would have realized that he was the only one there besides the Death Eaters, but Harry didn't have time to stop. He skidded through the doorway, his breath catching in his throat as he fell. His body hovered above the ground slightly before falling to the ground.

Harry slowly climbed to his feet, looking around. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew this was a dream. He hadn't been in the department of mysteries by himself and this wasn't happening again. But he couldn't force himself to wake up. As the Death Eaters were closing in on him, suddenly the Order appeared. The light fought the dark valiantly and Harry watched as Sirius quickly fought his way over to his godson. Harry grew more excited as the long haired man made his way towards him. Just as they were almost within arm's reach of each other, Bellatrix Lestrange cut him off. Harry knew that the first time around some words had been exchanged between the cousins but this time there was none. Bellatrix raised her wand and with a flick of her wrist, Sirius' back arched and his body fell through the veil.

Harry screamed as he had never screamed before. He fought against the arms holding him back, trying in vain to follow his beloved godfather through the veil. Unlike before, Bellatrix turned her wand on Harry. With a little giggle she shoved her wand in his face.

"Avada kedavra," She shrieked, and Harry's scream failed him as the green light enveloped him.

"Harry!" Draco hissed, shaking his boyfriend shoulder as his potions book fell off the table in the Room of Requirements. Again, Harry's scream caught in his throat as he sat up with wide green eyes. He panted heavily, looking around for Bellatrix. Draco reached out a shaky hand to rub his boyfriend's back. "Harry, are you okay?"

"I. I, uh, yeah I'm fine. I just, um, saw…"

"Sirius dying again?" Draco whispered, biting his lip as Harry nodded. Harry closed his eyes for a moment trying to compose himself.

"It always just seems so real. And I mean there are parts that are obviously wrong but I can't seem to pick up on until too late. I just…I'm sorry for always scaring you like that."

"It's okay, Har," Draco said, giving his boyfriend a small smile. He absent-mindedly rubbed a hand over his Dark Mark that had been throbbing the entire day. It wasn't too much for him to stand but it was still annoying. He let his smile grow slightly, waggling his eyebrows and leering towards the bed. "Want to cuddle?"

Harry snorted slightly but shook his head. He placed a kiss to Draco's forehead as he stood up and began gathering his things. "I'm sorry babe. I just really don't feel good. I've been nauseous all day. I think I'm just going to go back up to the tower and go to sleep early."

"That's fine," Draco said, closing his eyes as Harry placed another kiss to his hair line. "I hope you feel better. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Ryan Morris cringed as he swallowed the last of the polyjuice potion. While the potion was smooth and a beautiful blue color with Draco's hair in it, it still tasted disgusting. As his body stopped changing, Ryan looked down with a smile at his new, lean body in a black suit he had borrowed from Draco's closet at the manor. He tightened the grip on Draco's wand that he had had Pansy steal the night before. She had switched his out for one that was very similar but just a little different. The Slytherin's had had a day full of theory so his wand hadn't been needed. With one last look in the mirror, Morris smirked at himself.<p>

Horace Slughorn was currently running study tables in the Great Hall. Ryan made his way down from the Room of Requirements where he had used the vanishing cabinet to get into the castle. He kept his hands in his pockets as he approached the man.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy! What can I do for you?" Slughorn exclaimed, looking up at the blonde. Just as the rest of the students turned their way, Morris pulled his hands out of his pocket, shoving Draco's wand in the professor's shocked face.

"This is for the Dark Lord," he hissed. "Avada Kedavra!"

As the green light faded and the professor fell to the floor, the students began to scream. Morris turned on his heal, thanking Merlin for Draco's long legs as he ran to the boundaries. As soon as he reached the gates he apparated to wear Lucius Malfoy waited for him.

* * *

><p>After Harry had left to go to bed, Draco decided to take a walk around the grounds. He realized it was stupid; his father, the Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord were after him and his godfather and the head master were doing their best to keep him safe. But Draco was never one to be kept cooped up for long. He stretched, letting his spine pop as he moved. He tilted his head back, watching as the stars appeared one by one. A light breeze blew his hair out of his face and he crossed his arms over his chest, slightly cold.<p>

Draco had just sat on a rock near the lake when his Dark Mark gave an extremely painful throb. He let out a whimper, bending over to hide the pain. The pain receded slightly and Draco sat up panting. Just as he was deciding to go back to the castle, the pain returned. This time it felt as if something was clawing at his insides along with his Mark. Draco cried out, pushing his shirt sleeve up to see the Dark Mark that was burning red. Draco let out another whimper, staggering off the rock. Suddenly it felt as if an activated portkey had been shoved into his hand and that there was a hook behind his navel.

Draco screamed as his feet left the ground. His body spun before falling in a heap on the ground in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. He whimpered again, trying to climb to his feet as fast as possible. He had raised to his knees as a hand came down, slapping him across the face. He fell back, holding his hand to the lap mark, staring at his father with wide eyes.

"Aw, yes, Draco. Just the person I was waiting for," Lucius said with an evil smirk, an angry gleam to his eyes.

* * *

><p>Harry was sound asleep when the alarms started going off. He sat up fast and had to rush to the trash can in the corner of the room when his stomach lurched from the quick movement. When he had finished vomiting, he wiped his face off and slipped on his glasses. He threw on his dressing gown and hurried down the steps to the common room.<p>

"What's going on?" Harry asked as Ron and Hermione were ushered in to the common room followed quickly by a pale McGonagall.

"You will stay here!" She shouted, pointing a finger at all of her Gryfindors before leaving the common room with no other explanation.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Harry asked his two best friends as they heard the castle's doors begin to close and lock themselves. "I was asleep and then these damn sirens started going off. I'm so confused."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look, neither wanting to open their mouth. Hermione bit her lip before turning to Harry.

"Harry," she began, her voice barely over a whisper. She reached out for his arm, pushing him towards an empty corner of the room. "Ron and I were down at study tables with Slughorn. We were just getting ready to leave when Draco…Draco came into the room."

"So? Draco goes to study tables a lot. He has nothing better to do, you know that. It's not like he can leave the castle." Harry snapped, clutching his stomach as the nauseous feeling rose again.

"Harry, Draco went up to Slughorn and said "this is for the Dark Lord," and then he killed him. Just like that. And before he had even reached the ground Draco was running."

"You're lying," Harry yelled, standing up so he was in Ron's face.

"Harry," Hermione said, reaching up and grabbing Harry's arm. "I wish I could say we were lying. I'm so sorry, Harry. It was Draco."

Harry glared at his two friends before racing upstairs and pulling out the marauder's map. He searched the entire surface for his boyfriend. In fact, he searched the map three times before sinking to his knees.

How could he have fallen for it? Fallen for the 'oh I'm so sorry and scared, please save me from my daddy' act. Draco had just played him, hadn't he? Harry had just been one big game, a way for Draco to have an inside to the Order. Harry stifled a sob as he shifted to the trash can again, dry heaving as nothing came up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: I hope you liked it. I'm leaving for vacation for a week tonight at midnight so I won't be updating for about a week, but don't worry I'll update shortly after I get home. Please review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 4<strong>

Harry sat hugging his knees to his chest in a chair across from Albus Dumbledore's desk. Remus Lupin stood behind him, his hand gently squeezing Harry's shoulder every few minutes hoping to comfort him. Harry's eyes lazily followed as Severus Snape paced around the Headmaster's office. Every few turns, the Potions Master would let out a frustrated groan, pulling at his hand as he mumbled to himself about how he could have prevented this.

"I knew Lucius was planning something! I should have kept Draco safe!" He yelled at no one. Harry bit his lip and buried his face in his knees as tears welled up in his eyes. Lupin stifled a sigh as he tightened the grip on Harry's shoulder.

"It's okay," the werewolf whispered in Harry's ear. "It's all going to be okay. We'll figure something out." Harry let out a small sob as he nodded his head. The three men remained in silence, the only sounds being Harry's occasional sniffle and Snape's groans. Finally the door slid open to revel a stressed looking Dumbledore. The Headmaster gently lowered himself into his chair, laying down a stack of parchment as he did so.

"Albus…" Snape whispered, his entire body tense in misery.

"I'm afraid I have no news, bad or otherwise," he said, shaking his head sadly. "Whoever it was-Draco or someone disguised as him-" Harry couldn't stop the sob that escaped him as he tightened his arms around his legs. "disapparated as soon as he left the grounds. We have not been able to trace him."

"So what does that mean?" Remus asked quietly, pulling up a chair to sit next to Harry, moving his hand down lower to trace patterns on the young boy's back. "If we can't find who did it, if they can't prove if it was Draco or not, what will happen now? The Prophet is in a tizzy; Slughorn had many fans."

Albus sighed, removing his half-moon spectacles and pinching the bridge of his nose. "We are working on it, Remus. Aurors, led by Kingsley of course, will be searching Malfoy Manor this week. Whether or not Draco was actually behind the attack, it would make since to find him in his home; either running home to his father or if his father has kidnapped him."

"He didn't do it," Harry said, his voice quiet and hoarse. "He couldn't…He wouldn't! I…I know him, Professor. I'd like to think I know him quiet well. He would never go back willingly."

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said with a small sigh. "I know you believe in him. But we have to look at all possibilities. There…there is a possibility that Draco fooled us all; Convinced us he wanted to switch sides only to learn as much information about the Order as possible. And then when the time was right he returned to his father. Now I do not wish to believe this, but we have to be prepared."

"Albus," Snape began again, his voice a bit stronger. "How…how can help?"

Again, Dumblerdore sighed, clasping his hands in front of him. "That, Severus, is where things are going to be tricky. If Draco did return with information about the Order, you are no longer safe to return."

"I have to try, Albus! This is my godson we're talking about!"

"I know, Severus. We will have to decide as the time comes what to do." The Potion Master looked eyes with the Headmaster for a moment before nodding his head.

"What…What do I do now?" Harry asked, tear tracks still staining his face.

"Harry my boy," Albus said sadly. "I am so sorry this has happened to you. I know you care for Draco dearly. For now, I just need you to keep your head down. People are going to be saying horrible, horrible things about Draco. You are not to let them get a rise out of you. Don't answer their questions. And most importantly, don't give up on Draco. No matter how thin hope seems, do not give up on him, Harry."

Harry bit his lip, nodding his head. He let out a shuddering breath as he whipped the tears from his face. He felt sick to his stomach and wanted nothing more than to be laying in his bed pretending none of this was happening. Remus squeezed his shoulder again, bringing him back to the here and now.

"For now, gentleman," Albus said, his eyes trailing over all of them, "I suggest you return to your rooms. It has been a stress filled weekend and I feel that this is only the beginning. As more information comes about we will have more of these meetings. I will be keeping you involved in this Harry, you deserve as much." Harry nodded his thanks, not trusting his voice.

Remus stood, gently taking Harry's elbow to lift him from his seat.

"Ah, Remus! Before you go, I have your Wolfesbane Potion for the coming full moon. I can't believe it's coming on us so soon!" With that, Dumbledore unlocked a drawer of his desk and pulled out a steaming goblet. The smell caught Harry as Remus picked it up and his stomach lurched. He scrambled to the small waste bin near his chair.

Harry clutched his stomach tightly as he expelled the small amount of shepard's pie he'd been able to get down at dinner. His throat burned and he couldn't help the sobs that were starting to shake his body. Soon he could do nothing more than dry heave. Looking alarmed, Snape charmed the goblet not to spill and Remus quickly put it away in his traveling cloak.

"Potter, what in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" Snape asked, passing the shaking boy a glass of water that he had summoned.

"I, uh, I don't really know. The, uh, stress, I guess." Remus bit his lip, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Well why don't you go on up to the Tower, Pup," The werewolf said, his eyes full of worry. "I'm sure a good night's sleep will help you feel better."

"Thanks, Moony," Harry whispered, taking comfort in the arm around his shoulders as he was led out of the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Draco screamed as his body was put under another round of the Cruciatus Curse. His nerves felt like they were on fire and his vision swam slightly as his convulsions caused his skull to smack off the hardwood floor of the dining room. The grin on Lucius' face couldn't get any bigger as he watched his son suffer.<p>

"Oh Draco, did you really think you could just leave? Just walk away from our cause? Oh you foolish, foolish little boy!" He lifted the curse, watching as his son's chest heaved. Lucius bent and caught Draco's arm, dragging him to his feet. He practically dragged Draco to the dungeons, the blonde boy sobbing the entire time.

"Father, please," he begged, his voice hoarse from screaming so much. "Please, I'm sorry! I'll be faithful, oh Merlin, please, I'll be faithful." At the top of the stairs Lucius gave Draco a small shove. The shaking boy's limbs were still too weak and he fell down the stone stairs, smacking his head off the wall again. He let out a sob as his world tilted only for his father to revive him right away. He was dragged, kicking and screaming, to a plain brick wall where Lucius tapped the seventh brick from the right side and the tenth from the floor with his wand.

The bricks began to tumble away, much like the ones at Diagon Alley. As soon as they stepped into the hidden room, the bricks returned to their place. He dragged Draco down a small hell to a heavy wooden door with a small window covered in bars. The door flew open with a swish of the wand and Draco was shoved to the floor again.

"Please, Father. I'm sorry! Don't do this! I'm sorry, so sorry!" Draco sobbed, trying in vain to pull away from his father. Before he even knew what was happening, a hand had reached out and slapped him across the face. Draco yelped, a hand going to his cheek. He tried to no avail to get his breathing under control. With another swish of Lucius' wand, Draco's clothes vanished, leaving the pale, too skinny body on display.

"Draco, dear," Lucius drawled, a mad glint in his eyes. "These scars, where did they come from?" Draco's eyes widened and he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Quidditch! Quidditch accidents!" He cried, curling on himself to keep his father from seeing them. Words like '_worthless_' and '_failure_' had been carved into his thigh some time ago but they had been deep enough to leave dark scars.

"You're been cutting yourself like some common muggle, Draco? Well maybe I can help you with that. _Sectumsempra_!" Deep cuts began to litter Draco's body; his pale arms were suddenly a sea of red, his chest burned as cuts appeared there. One even ran along his hip bone and Draco couldn't stop himself from jumping, causing the cut to run close to his prick.

"Father, please! I'm sorry!" Draco sobbed as Lucius lifted his wand. Although the cuts were deep Draco was sure he wouldn't die from the blood loss.

_"Crucio!" _Lucius screamed, and Draco sobbed as his abused body withered again. Just as soon as it had started, the curse stopped. Lucius came forward, grabbing Draco by his wrist and dragging him across the dungeon floor when his son seemed unwilling or unable to stand on his own.

They approached a wide wooden table with shackles attached to it. Draco was slammed face down onto the table and his father wrestled his wrists and ankles into the metal cuffs. With a flick of his wand, Lucius caused the shackles to move so Draco was forced to be spread eagle, his hips and shoulders screaming in protest.

"Oh we are going to have so much fun together, Draco!" Lucius said the Malfoy family smirk plastered on his face. He clapped his hands together loudly, causing his son to jump in fear. "But I don't want to do it all in one night, you see. I want to drag this out as long as possible. Sleep tight my boy."

As soon as Lucius left the cell, the room went pitch dark. It was a little known fact that Draco was terrified of the dark. Maybe it was because Aunt Bella had looked him in her cellar to teach him a lesson about respecting his elders when he was younger and he had been left in the dark for close to a week with only the rats for company. Harry had laughed at first when he asked if it was okay to leave a little light on at night but the Boy-Who-Lived soon understood.

Draco let out deep sob when his mind wondered to Harry. His boyfriend had to be worried sick and Draco had no way to let him know where he was. He wondered what was going at the castle and how long it had taken them to realize he was gone. He tried to pull his arms down but hissed when the metal of the cuff cut into his wrist.

"Harry," he whimpered in a small voice. He tried to keep himself from crying since he knew it was useless but he couldn't help the fat tears that ran down his face. "Merlin, Harry please save me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: I hope you liked it. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 5<strong>

"Ah, Mr. Shacklebolt! What can I do for you today?" Lucius said with a smug grin. Kingsley thrust the paper signed by the minister into the blonde's face.

"We're here to search for Draco, Lucius. I'm sure you've heard your son is on the run again?" Kingsley said as his fellow aurors pushed their way into the house.

"So the Prophet says, but I'm sure you know that my son has not been home in years. He chose the "Light Side" over his family and I have not seen him since. Why would he return to the place he hated most?" Lucius asked, a small grin on his face as he tilted his head. Kingsley squinted his eyes at the dark wizard, wondering how to get past the man's lies.

"Your son is accused of killing the Potions Master at Hogwarts in front of hundreds of witnesses. It was with his wand. He told Slughorn that "this was for the Dark Lord" before he did it. And as soon as the man hit the floor he fled, disaperating as soon as he left school grounds. Where do you expect him to go, Lucius, if not crawling back to daddy?" Kingsley sneered before shoving past Lucius and began helping to search the house.

Hours later and several dark artifacts confiscated, Draco was nowhere to be found. Kingsley stood in the middle of the dungeons, moving in circles while searching for some kind of passage way. Finally, he sighed, admitting defeat. Lucius stood in the door way, the Malfoy smirk plastered onto his face as the auror finally took his leave.

* * *

><p>Kingsley stepped through the fireplace in Albus Dumbledore's office, a frustrated look on his face. "Nothing, Headmaster." He said, kicking the chair in front of him slightly before sitting down in it.<p>

"Nothing at all? No sign that Draco had even been there recently?" Albus asked, steeplying his fingers together.

"Nothing. His room is covered in dust but other than that the house if freakishly clean. The house elves wouldn't even talk to us. I searched the dungeon for hours just trying to find some kind of passageway to where they were keeping him, nothing Albus." The Headmaster sighed before nodding his head.

"Thank you Kingsley. If I have more news I shall let you know." Dumbledore sighed before making his way out of his office, off to find Severus to let him know the news.

* * *

><p>Draco whimpered as he tried to pull his hands loose again. He was in pain but as the time went on he was becoming to ignore it slightly. He tried desperately to spit the gag out of his mouth but let out a frustrated moan when he realized that said gag was tied around the back of his head. He hated his father's love for muggle torture and how impossible it was to get away from. He tried one more time to pull his wrists free before sagging in defeat, his chest heaving.<p>

He could hear the rats running around the floor outside the room and Draco wanted nothing more than for the lights to be turned back on. He had taken to leaving his eyes closed because he knew he couldn't see anything anyways. He strained his ears, focusing on hearing more since he couldn't see. He knew his father had the Silencing charm working only one way; he could hear who was on the other side but they wouldn't be able to hear him.

Draco listened as his father taunted the aurors, telling them over and over that he wasn't here and hadn't been in a while. He tried to scream even though he knew it was in vain, but the only sound that left his mouth was a muffled groan.

Finally, after the aurors had left, Draco heard the brick wall shift away as his father entered. The rats squealed and fled from the blonde man's shoes and Draco let out a sigh of relief. The lights flickered back on as the door swung open. Lucius strode forward with a grin.

"Ah, Draco! Good morning! I just bid farewell to our unwanted guests. Don't worry, they came nowhere close to finding you so I can work with no problems." Draco let out a mumbled scream, trying to pull away again. "Oh aren't we going to have fun?" With a flick of his wand Lucius temporarily filled his son's veins with salt water. As Draco screamed and thrashed against his gag and restraints Lucius cackled in glee. Just as Draco lost consciousness, he forced himself to picture Harry's smiling face; a welcome distraction to the hell he was living in.

* * *

><p>"Potter, remain after class," Snape drawled, not missing the groan that Harry let out. Snape gave him a pointed look and Harry nodded his head in understanding. As the rest of the class filed out of the room, Ron patting Harry on the back in a comforting gesture, Harry laid his head down in his arms. He was exhausted and it was taking everything he had not to flee the room to go throw up in some secluded hallway. Finally, after the last student left the room, Snape closed the door and locked it with a flick of his wand. He approached Harry, placing a cold hand on the boy's neck.<p>

Severus Snape had taken Draco and Harry's relationship the hardest. But after weeks of convincing, he had become one of their biggest supporters. Now that Draco was gone, wherever he was, Severus hated seeing how broken Harry looked.

"The Aurors searched Malfoy Manor yesterday, Potter," Snape began, his voice low. Harry raised his head slowly with a hopeful look on his face. Snape sighed before shaking his head sadly. "They didn't find anything useful. There was no sign that Draco had even been there in years, Harry. It's possible he's taken refuge somewhere else with another Death Eater, or it's possible Lucius is keeping him somewhere. But I swear to you, we will find him."

Harry buried his face in his arms again and tried to keep his sobs quiet. Snape sighed, squeezing Harry's shoulder tightly.

"Potter, I've noticed you've looked a bit green lately. Have you been feeling well?" Snape asked quietly. Harry took a gasping breath before shaking his head no. And just like that, as if his body was reminded that it was ill, Harry lunged off his stool and towards an empty caldron and began expelling what little food was in his stomach. Snape sighed again, approaching the boy slowly. When Harry could do no more than dry heave, Snape handed him a small glass of water.

"Potter, I'm going to ask you a question and I would really appreciate it if you don't get angry and snappy with me, alright?"

"I guess," Harry mumbled, keeping his head down.

"Now I know that you and Draco were…sexually active. And I know Draco tended to be the, what is the term you young ones use? Bottom?"

"Severus…" Harry groaned, burying his head again.

"Now hear me out! Hear me out! I know Draco always bottomed but was there a time recently where you two…switched roles?" Snape asked, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Harry groaned again nodded his head. At this, Snape groaned again.

"Damn it Potter. Why do these things always happen to you?" Snape asked, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him to his feet. He picked up Harry's bag and slung it over his shoulder as he went.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?"

The two men entered Severus' personal quarters where Harry was pushed down onto the couch. He watched as Snape entered his personal stores and returned holding a small vial which he thrust at Harry. "Drink," he said simply. Harry sighed but did as he was asked, having finally learned to trust the man after he started dating Draco.

"This might feel a bit odd, Potter," Snape sighed. "_Gravida." _Snape whispered as the spell activated the potion. Harry whimpered slightly as his stomach let off a light green glow. Snape groaned again before stomping off to his book case. In a move that was so much unlike Severus Snape, the Potion's Master sunk down on the couch beside Harry, passing the small book to the scared looking boy.

"_Male Pregnancy's_?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face. "You're kidding me?"

"I'm afraid not, Potter. Green means pregnant. You'll probably start feeling some discomfort soon when your organs start to shift around to make room for the baby. The morning sickness should stop by the end of your first trimester-the third month. It'll be…It'll be much like a woman's pregnancy with similar symptoms."

"This can't be…But how? How did this happen? How will it come out!" Harry exclaimed, beginning to panic. Snape sighed, beginning to think of as many calming thoughts as possible before touching Harry's arm. The calming vibes seemed to stop the boy from panicking. Instead he stared wide-eyed at Snape, his chest heaving.

"Potter, calm down are you're going to pass out. We aren't really sure how male pregnancies work. It's thought that your magic makes a uterus and then everything is carried out like a normal pregnancy. As for how it'll come out…Well you won't like it. Your body will know when it's time and a…a birthing canal will open. Then birth will be just like a woman's."

Harry whimpered, staring down at his stomach in horror. "This…This can't be happening! Why do these things always happen to me?" Harry moaned, his wide eyes meeting Snape's again.

"You just have a way with bad luck. But think of it this way, Potter," Severus said, his voice softer than Harry had ever heard it. The man reached out and squeezed Harry's hand. "If…If they don't find Draco, in 8 months you'll have a reminder…"

Harry couldn't stop the sobs that began to leave his body. He took in big gasping breathes as Snape pulled the boy into his arms. He rocked the boy back and forth, remembering how he had held Lily just like this years before.

"You have to find him, Severus!" Harry pleaded through his tears. "I can't do this without him."

"We'll do everything we can, child. Until then, you worry about you and the little one growing inside of you. Things are bound to get better soon."

Harry let out a sad sigh, hugging the book on male pregnancy's close to his chest, wishing Draco would just come home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: I hope you liked it. Please review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 6<strong>

It had been two months since Draco had disappeared and Harry was nearing the end of his first trimester. If you asked Harry, this was happening none too soon. He currently laid with his flushed face pressed up against the side of the toilet in the 7th year boys bathroom in Gryffindor tower. He let out a low groan in response when Ginny knocked on the door and soon she was sitting beside him on a small stool she had transfigured out of one of Seamus' shoes that happened to be laying in the room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, placing one of her cold hands at the back of his neck and the other on his forehead. Harry sighed in relief before propping himself up to heave into the bowl again.

"Like shit," Harry mumbled back. "I mean, I can't help but be a little bitter, you know? It's not like I knew I could get pregnant. Draco and everyone else seemed to think that was an unimportant detail and that I didn't need to know before letting him fuck me." Ginny flinched before sighing heavily as Harry carried on. "And maybe, just maybe, Draco didn't leave on his own free will. Maybe he had no choice in leaving me like this. But know I have his kid growing inside of me and I'm alone. I'm going to be one of those irresponsible teenage parents who has no one to raise their kid with."

With that, Harry dissolved into tears, his body shaking with sobs. Ginny let out a frustrated groan before slipping to the floor to hold her ex-boyfriend in her arms in an attempt to calm him down. She had drawn the short straw on who had to go and check on Harry this time. Ron had gone the day before and had had his hair turned green when he said something insensitive.

"Harry, love, it's going to be okay. You aren't alone, I promise you. Even if Draco isn't here, you have me, and Ron, and Hermione, and my family, and Remus and hell even Snape is supporting you. Just keep your head up. This whole morning sickness will end soon and you'll start to feel better. You'll see. And even if you don't want the baby now, I'm sure it will grow on you." Harry froze in her arms before looking up at her with wide eyes.

"You think I don't want the baby? Of course I want the baby! It's all I have left of Draco why would I not want it! I'm going to love this baby with all I have left!" With that, Harry tightened his grip around his waist and cried harder as Ginny tried to back pedal.

From the door Ron and Hermione watched on in despair. They stepped back into the hallway with their backs pressed up against the stones.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, every experience I have with pregnant people ends with a lot of emotional outbursts and apparently a lot of screaming when the, uh, baby comes out. But I think all that's normal."

"I meant is he going to be okay doing this without Draco, Ron," Hermione answered with a sigh.

"Well then I guess we'll have to take Draco's place for now." With a small smile and a nod towards each other they walked into the bathroom to pry Harry off the floor and into his bed.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling, Potter?" Severus asked, gesturing to his couch at the end of the school day. With a sigh Harry dropped down, rubbing his head as a pounding began behind his temples.<p>

"I'd feel a lot better if people would stop asking me how I was feeling," He grumbled, tucking his feet under his body. Snape let out a snort that didn't fit him at all. Harry smiled slightly back before letting his head fall back on the couch.

"Severus?" Harry asked after a few silent moments as Snape's quill scratching out grades was the only sound. "If…if I got pregnant after only one time how come Draco never got pregnant? I mean…We had a lot of…We had a lot of sex."

Snape sighed, lowering his quill. He rubbed his eyes slightly before leaving his desk and going to sit on the couch next to Harry.

"You…you have to understand, Harry, that this was hard for Draco. He betrayed his family's trust and was disowned. All he had left was the people in this castle. And as you know, the "Light Side" had some serious issues with accepting Draco after everything he had done. Draco feared that if you two should break up, there would no reason for the Order to keep you around." Snape took a deep breath.

"I don't understand?" Harry said quietly.

"You must not be angry with him. Draco thought that if there was a child-your child- in the picture, if you two should break up then the Order wouldn't send him off on his own. He never mentioned male pregnancies to you and probably wouldn't have until he got pregnant. I, however, know how my godson works. Each week since you two began having…intercourse, I have been casting a spell that is like a muggles birth control. It last for a week so I reapplied it every Sunday when he would come visit me in my quarters.

"He was always so reassuring that he was on the receiving end so I never thought to cast the spell on you, Harry. And for that I apologize." Harry bit his lip before nodding.

"It's okay, sir. You never could have known." The two men stayed silent for a long time. Finally, Severus broke the silence.

"I know this probably seems like a great inconvenience, Potter, considering the tasks at hand when dealing with the Dark Lord. But I'm hoping that you'll see the perk of this in the long run. Draco loved you, Harry. Of that I'm sure. Think of this as a way to keep a part of Draco with you. Now, we need to meet Professor Dumblefore to discuss everything."

Harry slowly climbed to his feet and followed Severus through the halls of Hogwarts to the Headmasters office. Once inside the room, Harry sunk into a chair and waited for the Headmasters verdict. Albus sighed, causing Harry to flinch.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed, Harry," Albus said. Dumbledore had always been like a grandfather to Harry and this hurt most of all. "I know that you weren't aware of the possibility of a male pregnancy but now we're in an impossible situation, Harry, where we have to keep both you and your unborn child safe."

"I'm…I'm sorry, sir," Harry mumbled, looking at his feet.

"It is quite alright, boy. We will figure things out. For now I want to cast a certain protection spell on you, my boy, which will keep the baby safe. This will help in classes and heaven forbid battle. But you still must be careful." With a clockwise wave of his wand, Albus sent a green and purple bubble towards Harry's stomach. The bubble moved slowly before finally sinking into his stomach. It tickled slightly before feeling like a dull weight.

"Now, we have to think ahead. There is no way to completely hide this, I'm afraid. Glamor spells are not safe for the child so we can't hide the fact when you start to show. I'm afraid the Prophet will know shortly after that happens. Which means Riddle will know also. We will do our best to hold off any fights until after the birth of your child. One thing that is important, Harry, most important are your visions. If you have any visions, if you can see into Riddle's mind, you must inform me right away. Do you understand Harry?"

Harry gulped slightly before nodding. "Yes, sir. But what…what about Draco? Have you found anything about him?"

"I'm afraid not, Harry. But do not worry, my boy. We are still searching and we have not lost hope. You shouldn't, either. Now, I believe you look like you could use some rest. Why don't you stop by Madame Pomfrey's office. I believe she will have an anti-nausea potion that is safe for you and that may allow you to get some sleep for once."

Harry nodded his thanks as he stood up. He didn't say anything until he reached the door, pausing with his head cocked to the side. "Sir? If the potion is safe for me then why am I only just now being given it?"

"Well Mr. Potter, my dear boy Severus here has perfected a potion in the last few week that will be completely safe for you. Before now there was no help that would harm the baby."

Harry locked wide eyes with Severus who nodded.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said quietly as he left the room, a hand over his less firm stomach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: I hope you liked it. I know, no Draco in this chapter but we'll hear from him soon. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Harry Potter._

**Warning: Rape**

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 7<strong>

Draco gave a raspy cough, wincing at the pain in his throat. He turned to scratch his nose against shoulder and whimpered at his broken nose. His leg twitched against the restraints as a rat nibbled at his knee. His whole body shook from time to time from the remains of the curses his father had been throwing at him for weeks.

Draco wasn't sure how long he had been there, but he was starting to lose hope. He'd never been in so much pain before and the fact that he hadn't gone mad yet was probably a miracle. Draco had always been a thin man, but now his father was only feeding him once every two days. The lack of food was making him weak and Draco wasn't sure how much longer he could survive his father's torture. He had just closed his eyes in a pathetic attempt to at sleep when he heard a loud pop.

The restraints from his hand were removed and he was allowed to sit up. Pompy, his father's most loyal house elf, stared at him with wide eyes. With a snap of his long fingers, a bowl of broth appeared in his hands. Pompy handed the bowl off to Draco and watched as the blonde boy drank the broth down as fast as his shrinking stomach would allow. As soon as it was empty, the bowl was ripped from his hands and his wrists were bound to the table again.

"Master be telling Pompy to inform Draco that he will be down to see Draco soon. Master says to be prepared." With that, Pompy snapped his long fingers again and disappeared with a pop. Draco began taking quick shallow breaths as the panic took hold of him. He chocked slightly, vomiting a bit of the broth he had been able to drink. He closed his eyes, knowing he'd never be able to fall asleep with the thought of his father coming for him soon.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Mr. Potter, there you are! I had feared you had chickened out as the muggles say!" Madame Pomfrey said, clapping her hands together as Harry shifted from one foot to the other, trying in vain to keep from putting a hand over his baby bump.<p>

"Uh, yeah. Sorry I'm late," he said, lowering his eyes.

"Yes well, you're here now. Be a dear and change into that gown on the bed. I'll be there soon." Harry sighed but pulled the curtains around his bed as he went. He slowly pulled off his too tight pants and pulled on the gown which really did nothing to cover him in Harry's opinion. He lowered himself onto the bed and stared at his hands, waiting for the nurse to return.

"Let's begin, Mr. Potter," Poppy said in a surprisingly rare gentle voice. She sat a rather thick chart down on the bedside table. Harry smirked at the thickness of his chart, knowing he had been at the Hospital Wing far too many times in his seven years here. The stern nurse went through the processes of taking his vitals and with a flick of her wand the were recorded in the chart. She placed a white sheet over his legs and then placed a hand on his skinny shoulder. "Lean back, Mr. Potter, please."

Harry did as he was asked, closing his eyes momentarily. He heard the sound of metal on metal and flinched slightly at the sound. When he opened his eyes there were stirrups protruding from the end of the bed.

"I can tell you right now that you won't like this, Mr. Potter. But I need to you to put your heels in the stirrups and slide so your bottom is just hanging off the bed." Harry sat up fast, his eyes wide.

"What? Why?" He said, pulling the sheet tight over his legs. Madame Pomfrey sighed, summoning a stool close to Harry's bed.

"Potter, I know this is all a lot for you to take in. But I need to examine you and make sure everything is happening normally. This also means I need to examine where the birth canal will be. While it is not complete yet, at this stage in your pregnancy there should be a start. Now, lay back and let me finish, Potter, or I will call Professor Snape to assist." Harry closed his eyes, his cheeks turning tomato red as he nodded his head.

He laid back on the bed, fitting the heels of his feet into the stirrups and adjusting himself as the nurse had suggested. For the first time he was glad no one had had the time to attend this appointment with him because he had never been so humiliated. He kept his eyes closed, taking deep breathes in his nose and out his mouth. He could hear Poppy banging around at the end of the bed. Finally, a cold hand gripped his leg close to his knee and another hand began probing his nether regions. Harry let out a gasp and immediately tensed up.

"You're okay, Potter," Madame Pomfrey whispered as she continued to work. "Just take a deep breath, you're fine. The beginning of the canal has formed, just as it should. There doesn't seem to be any damage from your intercourse with Mr. Malfoy." Her cold fingers moved upwards, poking around his protruding stomach. "The baby is sitting right in the magical uterus like it should. Good, good. You can lower your legs, Potter and lay back on the bed normally."

Harry let out a shuttering breath and did as he was asked. The nurse pulled his gown up, keeping his legs and private parts covered. "I'm just going to use a light spell to check on the baby now, Potter. It won't harm it, I promise."

Harry closed his eyes as a yellow light outlined his stomach and passed through him. Suddenly, a wave like sound could be heard throughout the room and Harry's eyes flew open. A small image was projected above his stomach and there was his baby. The small child's steady heartbeat filled the air as Poppy smiled and began pointing out the developing limbs.

"It's…It's so little," Harry whispered, his eyes filling with tear.

"Yes, Potter. That's why little one has to stay inside you for a while longer. But everything looks healthy. It's a bit early, but I may be able to tell you the sex if you would like to know.'  
>"No!" Harry yelled quickly, sitting up and causing the spell the fail. "I mean, not right now, no. I want to wait for…I want to wait for a different time," he finished lamely. Madame Pomfrey gave him a sad smile as she nodded, knowing that he wanted to wait for Draco.<p>

"Well Mr. Potter, everything looks good. Your morning sickness has mostly stopped, correct?" The Boy-Who-Lived nodded as the nurse cleaned her supplies up. "You might experience a wide range of symptoms now: increased sexual frustrations, weird food cravings, mood swings. Just know that these are all perfectly normal." Harry nodded, gathering up the sheet around him as he moved to go change. Just as he slipped behind the curtain, Poppy called out to him again.

"Harry?" She called, shocking the boy as she called his first name. "If you need anything, you can always come to me. You know that, right?" Harry gave her a small smile and a nod.

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled into the Room of Requirements, pulling off his robes as he went. He gave a small smile at the big bed in the corner and slowly made his way over to it, kicking his shoes off as he went. He had just flopped carelessly onto when he heard a low chuckle from close by. Harry's eyes flew open to see Blaise Zabini leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.<p>

"Long day, Preggo?" He asked with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's best friend but let his head fall back onto the bed.

"You have no idea, Ass Hole," He said in a quiet voice back. Blaise chuckled again before moving to perch on the edge of the bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" The dark skinned boy asked, toeing off his shoes and laying back with his hands clasped behind his head.

"You know, when Poppy said 'increased sexual frustrations' I thought she was being stupid. But right now? Right now I want to fucking rip my hair out. That or I'm going to jump the next thing that moves."

"Right, so I should stay still, right?" Blaise asked, causing Harry to snort in amusement.

"You know how Roger Davies came back to be the Runes Professor? Somehow Hermione talked me into taking Runes and Davies decides he wants to wear Muggle cloths to teach in today. I thought I was going to die the entire class. And he just smiles at me. Do you know what it's like to walk around with a permanent hard-on?"

"I have a feeling it's horrible?" Blaise asked, a small smirk on his face.

"God you don't even understand." Harry was quiet for the longest time before letting out a long sigh. "I love Draco, you know that, right? I love him so much and I would do anything to have him back right now. It doesn't seem right doing this without him. Poppy asked me the other day if I wanted to know the sex of the baby and I panicked. I mean, yeah, I want to know. But I don't want to know without Draco being there to celebrate with me." Blaise sighed, throwing one of his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"I get it. He's your boyfriend. The father of baby Potter that's growing in that stomach that's not so small anymore." Harry huffed, smacking Blaise's chest in mock offense. "He should be here. I know he wants to be here. They're still looking for him, Harry. Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin; they aren't going to just give up on him. You can't give up on him too."

"I feel so horrible because all I can think of is finding some random bloke to make this feeling go away. To make it so I don't feel like I'm going to explode all the time. What kind of person does that make me? Draco could be dead and I'm thinking of just picking some guy out of the great hall just so I don't have permanent blue balls."

And then Harry was crying. He cried harder than he had since Draco disappeared or since he found out about the baby. He cried so hard, his whole body hurt as he shook with sobs. Blaise hugged him close, telling him over and over that everything was going to be okay. Finally he calmed down, his face still half buried in Blaise's chest. He hic-upped and Blaise laughed slightly.

"Everything's going to be okay, Harry. And I know you don't want to betray Draco. But, you know, if you ever need me I'm here to help out with that or anything else. I'm sure Draco would understand. And then he'll kick my ass when he gets home. It'll be worth it, though, to keep you from tugging that pretty little hair of yours out or jumping Davies in the middle of class." Harry laughed quietly. He soon fell asleep, exhausted from crying his eyes out.

* * *

><p>The light flickered on as Draco heard the bricks move down the hall. His cell door slid open and soon Lucius Malfoy stood in front of him with an insane smirk on his face.<p>

"Draco! Darling! How are you my dear?" he asked, clapping his slim hands together. Draco whimpered, pulling at the restraints. Lucius moved forward, tying the gag around his son's mouth again. Draco whimpered again, trying to struggle away from the man near him. Lucius grinned, undoing the restraints so he could flip his son over.

"I've been so lonely, you see, Draco. It has been so long since I've felt another human's touch." He ran his finger down Draco's spine that stuck out of his skin. "I have waited so long to do this."

Draco understood his father's town of voice and instantly started to struggle. His hands were tied up again as Lucius forced his sons legs apart. Draco heard the sound of the zipper and screamed against the gag.

'Oh my God,' Draco thought, his wrists being robbed raw as he pulled. 'Oh my God, no.'

Something hard pressed against Draco's entrance and he froze, closing in on himself. He let out a small whimper, closing his eyes as Lucius groaned and increased his thrusts. Draco whimpered again as he felt his body respond. He groaned, hating himself for enjoying it. The whole process didn't last long and soon Lucius is pulling out of his son and pulling his pants on.

"_Crucio_," Lucius growled, causing his son to scream out. With a grin he left the room, leaving Draco panting against the gag, sobbing until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: I hope you liked it. Sorry for the long wait. _


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 8<strong>

"Harry! Come on! We're going to be late!" Ron called as he ran back into the boy's dormitory. Harry stood in front of the mirror, wearing only his boxers and an unbuttoned uniform shirt. When he turned around, Ron could easily see the baby bump that was growing on his best mates stomach.

"I'm not going," Harry said quietly before turning back to the mirror.

"What do you mean you aren't going? Why aren't you dressed?" Ron asked, crossing the room slowly, afraid of accidently saying something insensitive and being hexed by his best friend.

"My clothes don't fit," Harry whispered, a lone tear falling down his face as he refused to turn away from the mirror. In vain, he tried to pull his shirt together to button it and sighed when the buttons wouldn't reach. His pants sat discarded on the bed. They had been getting tighter as the days had gone by and now there was no way he could get them on.

Harry knew that this day was going to come and had he been smart about things he would have gotten loser clothes before this day. But he'd like to think he had enough reasons to be distracted as of late. Each passing day there were more and more reports of Death Eater attacks all over Britain; a Muggle family close by The Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters had been murdered the day before; Auror's were still searching for Draco or for any information as the who was behind the murder of Horace Slughorn. Harry had spent most of the past few days pacing Dumbledore's office as the Headmaster and Snape worked on a plan to keep any battles from happening until after the baby was born. Harry was sure that this was a good enough reason to be standing in his boxers crying rather than going to class.

Ron sighed and sat down gently on Harry's bed. "You don't have any pants that fit? I thought you had on of Draco's old uniforms stowed away in your trunk still? What about that?"

"You honestly think I'm going to fit in Draco's pants? Draco, who was practically anorexic, and me looking like a baby wale? Really Ron? I could barely put on Draco's clothes before I got pregnant."

"Okay, bad suggestion." Ron grumbled, looking embarrassed. Harry sighed and pulled the sweatshirt he had worn to bed back over his head.

"Harry? Ron? Where are you?" Hermione called, walking into the room without knocking. She jumped slightly at seeing Harry in his boxers but immediately put her hands on her hips afterwards. "Why aren't you dressed?" She demanded.

"His clothes don't fit," Ron said lamely as Harry shifted awkwardly, his arms wrapped around his bump. Hermione's mean demeanor failed right after.

"Oh, Harry," she said in a quiet voice, marching over to his bed and pulling her wand out as she went. Harry flinched slightly as she aimed her wand at his shirt and whispered a spell, making his shirt grow just enough for him to be able to button in. She pulled his pants of the bed and did the same thing. "They might be a little snug, but it will last for today. Make sure you talk to Snape today about getting more clothes."

"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry whispered, pulling on his uniform followed by his robes. He stretched, sighing at the stiffness in his back as he picked up his bag and made his way down the stairs with his two best friends. As he entered the Great Hall in the middle of breakfast, he knew he should have just stayed in bed.

Harry's robes did little to hide the baby and as soon as he walked into the Hall everyone was staring at him. It was like this was the only conformation they needed for the rumors that had been traveling around the school the days before. Thousands of conversations stopped at once as they all turned to see the Boy-Who-Lived and the newest disaster that was his life. All at once, the whispers started and Harry let out a groan as he eased himself down onto the bench at the Gryffindor table.

_"I heard Malfoy knocked him up and then left when he found out about the baby."_

_ "I heard the baby isn't even Malfoy's."_

_ "Who would want to sleep with that anyway? Scrawny git."_

_ "I bet Malfoy comes back for the baby and offers it to You-Know-Who as a human sacrifice."_

For the first time in weeks Harry felt sick to his stomach and scrambled from the table to hurry to the closest bathroom. As he dry-heaved in the toilet he heard quiet footsteps behind him.

"Leave me alone, Ron," Harry said in a raspy voice.

"It's me, Mr. Potter," Professor Snape drawled. Harry groaned, sitting back on his heels.

"Sorry, sir," he whispered as he slowly got to his feet and rinsed his mouth out. "I…I knew it was going to happen, you know? I knew that eventually everyone was going to find out and I was going to be the laughing stock of the school again. But I don't know, I just couldn't believe the things they were saying about me. I just want it all to stop." Harry whimpered, looking up with wet eyes at Snape.

"Come on, Potter. You can stay in my quarters for the rest of the day. I believe some changes are going to have to be made tonight." Harry sighed but agreed. As he settled down on Snape's couch with his charms book in his lap, he called out to the retreating man.

"Severus? I need new clothes."

Snape snorted but nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Draco stumbled as he was pushed from his cell. A few of his injuries were infected and he was suffering from a horrible fever. His knee was broken and there were open cuts where the rats had been nibbling at his joints. He whimpered as Lucius tightened his grip on his son's frail arm and practically dragged him along. There was a shooting pain in his backside from where his father had raped again the night before. Draco's breath game out in rasps as he tried and failed to remain on his feet.<p>

As the Malfoy's entered the meeting room that was a part of the Manor's hidden dungeon, Draco was shoved to the floor in front of the table containing the Dark Lord and his followers. He whimpered, curling in on himself, curling his hands in the short robe Lucius had forced him to wear.

"Draco! My dear boy! What a pleasure to see you!" Voldemort cried, clapping his thin hands together." He rose from his seat and rounded the table, pulling his wand from his inner robes. Draco took a deep breath, immediately coughing. He could hear the other Death Eaters laughing at him but he couldn't bring himself to care. He closed his eyes and wished for the entire ordeal to be over.

"You have done well, Lucius," the Dark Lord called, prodding Draco's ribs with his barefoot. Draco tried not to cry but he could already feel the tears welling behind his eyes. "_Crucio_!" Voldemort cried out, and Draco screamed. He hadn't had time to brace himself and he whimpered as his head smacked off the stone floor. The agony lasted for what felt like forever and when it finally ended Draco lay struggling to catch his breath.

"Now," the Dark Lord said addressing his followers. "It is time for updates. Morris? Have you completed your second task?"

"Yes, my Lord," Ryan said. "Pansy and Theo will be joining us soon, my Lord. Millicent should be to. They will be happy to be your spies at the school, my Lord."

"Ah, yes! Wonderful! I needed more followers in the retrenched school now that Draco here has failed me. I will have more tasks for you soon, Morris. You have done well.

"Severus?" Voldemort called out, turning back to the table. The room was silent as the Death Eaters looked around in fear. "So the day has come. The day that my most loyal follower has denied my call."

Draco's pulse sped up again, wishing against reality for his godfather. If Snape had only attended the meeting then he would know where he was. He let out a shuttering breath just as Voldemort turned on him again. "_Crucio."_

Draco screamed, his throat raw and sore. He sobbed as his body convulsed and the Death Eaters laughed at his pain. He blacked out as he was thrown back in his cell.

* * *

><p>Harry sat up fast, his heart beating fast and his entire body covered in sweat. His scar prickled and he couldn't remember where he was at first. Finally he noticed he was on the couch in Snape's quarters and he crawled off the couch and called for Severus.<p>

The Potion's Master immediately entered the room from his own bedroom. "Harry? What's the matter?"

"Vision," Harry gasped, his hand resting on his bump in an attempt to calm himself down. Severus gasped and grabbed the boy's arm, dragging him along on the path to the Headmaster's office.

"Harry? What did you see?" Albus asked as he helped the shaking boy lower himself into a chair.

"A meeting. They were torturing Draco but I don't know where they were. And Morris. Um Ryan Morris? He was a few years older than me." Severus nodded his head, urging Harry to continue. "He said that Parkinson, Nott, and someone else is going to be joining the Dark Lord's ranks and work as spies at the school. And he knows Snape isn't on his side anymore." The two adults shared a glance and Severus sighed.

"What do we do now, Albus?" He asked, looking at his mentor for help.

"Did he mention the baby, Harry? Does he know?"

"He…he didn't say anything about it but I don't know if I saw the whole meeting." Harry answered, placing a protective hand over the baby. "Sir, Draco's alive. You have to find him. He looked horrible."

"We are working on it, Harry. But I need you to prepare yourself. We may have to pull you from school soon." Dumbledore held up a hand as Harry began to protest. "This will be safer for both you and the other students, Harry. Remus will be staying with you at Headquarters but we want to keep you here as long as possible. For now, just continue staying with the Severus here for a few nights. It might be safer that way."

Harry sighed but nodded his head as he climbed to his feet. He suddenly felt so exhausted he feared he wouldn't make it back to the dungeons without falling asleep. As Snape led him out Dumbledore called out to him.

"Harry?" He said and the pregnant teen turned around. "We'll bring him home. I promise you that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: I hope you liked it. Please review. _


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 9<strong>

Harry sighed heavily, rubbing a tired hand over his swollen stomach. Blaise flicked his eyes up to the Boy-Who-Lived and then went back to his NEWT study guide. Another few moments passed and Harry sighed again, shifting in his chair.

"Problem, Potter?" Blaise asked, slightly annoyed. Harry began tapping his quill off the desk, rubbing his bump more as he began to talk.

"They expect me to take my NEWT's," he said calmly, and Blaise cocked an eyebrow in question. Harry's voice grew louder and Blaise could already feel the mood swing kicking into effect. "They expect me to take my NEWT's, Blaise, but they won't let me attend half of my classes."

The pregnant teen slowly raised to his feet, throwing his quill down to rest his hand on his back. He began pacing back and forth, sighing heavily as he went.

"I can't go to Transfiguration just in case I accidently change myself into something. I can't go to Defense because I might get hurt during practice. I can't go to Charms because something bad might happen. Snape won't even let me stand in the doorway of the Potions lab for fear of what the fumes might do to my unborn child. And yet, they still expect me to sit my NEWT's!" Blaise sucked in a quick gasp of breath when Harry shouted the last sentence. The teen took a deep breath before continuing his talk. "I can't even get through the potions text, let alone brew these potions and I'm going to have to to pass these stupid tests. Dumbledore is making me leave school this weekend to live in Siri's house until I have this kid and yet he thinks I honestly care about sitting my NEWT's."

With an exhausted huff, Harry dropped carefully back down into his chair and quietly called for Dobby. The house elf appeared, bowing deeply so his large ears swept the floor.

"Is Mister Harry Potter be needing something, sir?" He asked, wringing his hands.

"Uh, yeah, Dobby," Harry said, smiling at the house elf. "Can you bring me lasagna and some sweet pickles. Oh! And pineapple ice cream!" Blaise wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Can I please remind you last time you had sweet pickles you ended up throwing up for the better part of a half an hour?" The Slytherin said, not looking up from his Defense text.

"Well they sound really, really good now," Harry said, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Dobby be bringing that right away, Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" The elf chimed, disappearing with a pop. Less than five minutes later he returned with a plate loaded high with meaty lasagna and pickles and a large bowl of ice cream. Harry beamed, thanking Dobby as he dug into his food. Blaise snorted again.

"And this is why you can't fit into your pants," he mumbled, flinching as Harry chucked a book at his head.

"There is a child growing in my stomach, thank you very much. I believe that is a very good reason to not be able to fit into my pants." Blaise grinned slightly, shaking his head as Harry continued to eat.

* * *

><p>Harry sat on his bed with his head leaned back against the wall. Hermione Stood in the middle of the room, flicking her wand to pack Harry's trunk. Ron sat at the foot Harry's bed, rubbing his leg slightly.<p>

"I don't wanna go," Harry mumbled quietly, rolling over into a tight ball. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look before Hermione continued packing for Harry. Ron sighed, turning to his best friend.

"Look at it this way, Mate. It's already hit the Prophet that you're pregnant. And now You-Know-Who knows." Harry flinched, not wanting to think of the vision he had seen a few days before. "Hogwart is going to be the first place he looks for you. Moving you will only keep you and that kid safe. We all know Draco would kill You-Know-Who himself if he found out that something happened to that baby."

"He doesn't even know about the baby," Harry mumbled again, growing more miserable as the conversation went on.

"Which is why you have to stay safe so that way, the first thing you tell him when Snape finds him is that he's going to be a daddy. Even if he's a git, I'm sure he'll be excited."

Harry sighed, nodding his head as he sat up. He was nearing the end of his fifth month of pregnancy and he was irritable all the time. His back hurt and his legs were swollen and he had had to get all knew clothes. He knew that moving to Sirius' old house was for the best but he had no desire to leave his friends.

"We'll come visit you as much as Dumbledore will let us," Hermione whispered, patting his shoulder. She took his elbow and helped him off the bed. Harry sighed, shuffling towards the bathroom. As the baby grew bigger, it weighed more on Harry's bladder, forcing him to have to use the bathroom more times in a day than he was used too. Hermione laughed quietly as he walked away, knowing how uncomfortable he was.

When Harry entered the room again, Hermione stopped him before he sat back down. She led him out of the room, Ron and his trunk trailing behind them. She carried Harry's duffle bag as she led the way to the Headmaster's office. Inside stood Albus, Snape, and Lupin.

"Harry," Remus said with a smile, pulling the pregnant teen in for a close hug. Harry squeezed back, annoyed that his stomach was in the way of a good hug. "It's great to see you. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess," Harry said, looking down. Remus gave him a small smile, stepping back so the others in the room could talk to the boy.

"Harry, Remus and Severus will be in charge of your schooling. Severus here will travel to Grimland Place to help teach you. You'll be focusing on your NEWT's study guide." Albus explained with a smile. Harry sighed but nodded, subconsciously rubbing a hand over the baby.

"I'll also be helping Poppy keep an eye on you and your child, Potter," Snape said, not even trying to sound tough. Harry grinned, nodding his head. He turned, hugging Hermione and Ron as tight as he could.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," he whispered, and Hermione and Ron assured him that they would miss him too. "Headmaster?" Harry asked, swallowing thickly as Dumbledore nodded. "Will you still keep me updated on your search for Draco while I'm at the Place?"

"Of course my boy. I assure you we are working our hardest to find him. I will let you know as soon as we find something." Harry nodded his head and bit his lip as Lupin led the way to the Floo. The older man went through first, hoping to catch Harry on the other side. Harry's trunk was sent through and Hermione promised to send Hedwig soon. Finally, with on last deep breath, Harry stepped through the Floo.

One inside the Place, Remus hugged Harry again. "How you feeling, pup?"

"Exhausted," Harry admitted, smiling sheepishly. Lupin laughed, patting Harry on the back.

"Go take a nap. I heard you're on a lasagna kick. How about I make you some for dinner."

"Did you get pineapple ice cream?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course I did. Now go take a nap." Remus said, swatting Harry towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Ryan Morris through a paranoid glance over his shoulder as he slowly crossed through the wards of Hogwarts. He didn't had polyjuice potion this time and he knew he had to move quick. Rather than his Death Eater robes, Morris was currently sporting his old Slytherin robes. He hoped he still looked young enough to pass as a student.<p>

With slightly shaky hands, Morris pulled the heavy doors open and slid into the school. His latest task was to kill the Headmaster, and Morris had to admit that he had no idea how to even get to the Headmaster's office, let alone go about killing him. He took a shaky breath before moving to the middle stair case.

After some trial and error, Morris finally found the right hallway and ended up in front of Dumbledore's office. The Death Eater blasted the gargoyle away, flinching at the sound. He stepped onto the moving staircase, trying to calm himself down. He paused a moment outside the door to Dumbledore's office before blasting the door open. He never expected to see the Auror's there waiting for him.

Kingsley stunned him and Tonks moved quickly, fastening him to a chair. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his fingers steepled together. He watched with bored eyes as Snape swept into the room and forced Morris' head back and dripping Veritaserum onto the boys tongue. Morris struggled for a moment and then he stilled, looking forward with dead eyes.

"Who sent you?" Dumbledore asked simply, already knowing the answer.

"The Dark Lord," Morris rasped back, struggling to free himself.

"Did you kill Horace Slughorn?"

"Yes! My Lord asked it to be done!" Morris exclaimed and Kingsley who was recording the interaction nodded.

"Do you know where Draco Malfoy is being kept?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward.

"Yes." Morris said after a few moments of hesitation.

"Where is Draco Malfoy?"

Morris whimpered, fighting against the potion. "In his father's dungeon. Tap the seventh brick from the right, tenth from the floor. He's…He's in a cell in the back."

Dumbledore nodded, turning to those in the room. Kingsley moved quick, calling for more Auror's. Three were in charge of escorting Morris to Azkaban for more questioning. The rest took off for Malfoy Manor.

"Tonks," Albus called, and the girl turned around, her hair now white blonde. "Please alert me as soon as you find Draco. I do not want to tell Harry until I know what kind of shape Draco is in."

"Of…Of course," Tonks answered, her voice cracking slightly. She followed her colleagues out of the office, terrified of what she would see.

* * *

><p>Draco coughed weakly, not even trying to get loose anymore. His body held many broken bones and cuts that were now infected. His father had began experimenting with Vipertooth venom and his skin was covered in splattered welts. One ran dangerously close to his right eye and the entire area was swollen. His joints were also swollen and his body twitched from the pain and remains of curses.<p>

Draco began to shift but whimpered, forgetting about the pain that radiated from his back side. Lucius had taken to raping him once every other day and Draco was too weak to even try to fight him off anymore. He wasn't sure when the last time he had ate was and he was sure that the end was coming soon.

The broken boy whimpered when he heard the brick wall start to fall away. He clenched his eyes shut, whispering 'no no no no' over and over again. He was sure his father was going to kill him tonight. His one good eye flew open, however when a female voice yelled out.

"Kingsley! He's in here!" Draco's cell door was thrown open and three Auror's rushed into the room. The two men moved to untie Draco and the woman stood near his head. She gently pushed his hair out of his face, gasping when a big chunk of it fell out in her hand.

Draco screamed as he was gently moved to a stretcher. He could hear the rats squealing and his body throbbed in pain. He took deep breathes, his eyes filled with tears. His right eye was so swollen that he couldn't open his eye lid but as he looked through one eye he could see that the woman standing above him was his cousin.

"You're okay, Draco," Tonks whispered, her eyes filled with tears. She took his shaking hand and squeezed it tight. "You're going to be okay. He's never going to hurt you again."

Draco let out a loud sob, causing his body to throb in pain again. He tried to squeeze Tonks' hand tighter but couldn't. He swallowed a few times, his throat raw. "'Ar?" He whispered, swallowing again. "'Arry?"

"Harry's just fine, Draco. Let's worry about you, okay, Dear?" Tonks whispered, rubbing more of Draco's hair out of his face.

"Tonks," Kingsley said in a tight voice, giving the younger Auror a pointed look. She nodded and sighed. She pulled out her wand, laying a shaking hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Just relax, cousin," she whispered. _"Stupefy."_

As Kingsley and Watts transferred Draco to St. Mungo's, Tonks returned to Hogwarts. She sat in front of Dumbledore with shaky hands.

"He's safe," she whispered, looking up with wet eyes. Her eyes, which were normally brown, now took on an ice blue color much like Draco's. "He's safe, but he's in really bad shape, Albus. It's going to take a long time for him to recover. Kingsley has escorted him to St. Mungo's. You might want to look in on him before you alert Harry. I know he's pregnant and this might upset him."

Albus sighed, suddenly looking as old as he was. "Thank you, Nymphadora. I cannot thank you enough." The Headmaster rose, flooing to St. Mungo's to check on the latest boy he had let down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: I hope you liked it. Please Review._


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 10<strong>

Snape stood back, watching with an amused smirk as Harry stormed down the hall leading to the Headmaster's office. Remus had allowed him to return to the castle once Dumbledore had let them know that he had news, but insisted that he kept his appointment with Poppy before they talked with the Headmaster. As Harry walked past, his robes billowed behind him in a very Snape-like fashion. The only problem with picture was the waddle Harry had taken on now that he was in his six month of pregnancy.

"He has been spending far too much time with you," Remus Lupin said, moving to stand next to Severus. The spy gave an amused snort, shaking his head.

"I can't help it that he's decided to model his angry walk after me. We should probably go after him before he destroys Albus' office in another fit of anger." Remus agreed, following Snape to the gargoyle that had been replaced. The former school mates still didn't like each other, but they had decided to put their differences behind them for Harry's sake.

A week after Harry had moved into the Place, Severus had come over to help with Harry's lessons. Things were moving along great until Severus made a crack about Remus being a werewolf. The two teachers began arguing, leaving Harry in the middle of it. Harry stared back and forth with wide eyes, growing more upset as the argument grew. Finally, Harry snapped, screaming at them to shut up. His magic, which was already hard to control because of his pregnancy hormones, made sure his command was followed. Severus and Remus were hit with a silencing spell as Harry fled the kitchen in tears.

Severus and Remus entered the Headmaster's office. Remus moved in his typical spot, standing behind Harry while Severus moved to lean against the bookcase near Dumbledore's desk. The Headmaster, however, wasn't sitting behind his desk. Instead, he was pacing around his office looking worried. The three visitors stayed silent for a long time, hoping Albus would calm down and sit. Finally, Harry, who had little patience when he wasn't hormone crazy, spoke up.

"Headmaster? What's going on? You said you had news?" Harry bit his lip as Dumbledore continue to pace. Finally the old man sighed, lowering himself into his chair in an undignified manor.

"We have captured Ryan Morris," he said, his voice low. His blue eyes lacked their usual twinkle. "He broke into my office with hopes to kill me. We questioned him under Veritaserum, gaining proof against many accused Death Eaters."

"And?" Harry asked, shifting in his chairs. He was practically sitting on his hands to keep from touching his swollen stomach.

"We also found where Lucius has been keeping Draco, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly, looking up at Harry's face with a sad look on his face. "Auror's moved in the same night and Draco has been rescued. But he's in bad shape, Harry. Very, very bad shape."

"Where is he," Harry yelled, standing up quickly. He felt a flutter in his stomach as the baby kicked, seeming to understand that something was wrong. Harry's left hand came up to rest on his stomach and he stared at the Headmaster, demanding an answer.

"He's currently being treated at St. Mungo's, Harry. His injuries were more than what Madame Pomphrey could handle or we would have brought him here."

"I want to see him," Harry demanded, looking around at the three men. "I need to see him, now!" Remus and Severus exchanged a look as Dumbledore sat with his head in his hands.

"Harry, you need to calm down," Remus said quietly, reaching out for Harry's arm. Harry simply shrugged him off.

"No! I need to see Draco, now!"

"Potter!" Severus snapped, and Harry jumped, staring at the man with wide eyes. "Sit down before you upset that baby growing in you." Harry sat, staring at his feet. "Now can you talk without acting like a child?" Harry flinched, but nodded his head. "Good. Now, Headmaster you may continue."

"I understand that you want to see him, Harry. But Draco is in and out of consciousness and when he is awake he is hardly himself. I don't want you to upset him." Albus held up a hand, stopping Harry from arguing. "I understand that you care deeply for him, but in your condition you have been known to allow your emotions to get in the way. We cannot afford to have that happen with Draco. He's been through too much already."

Harry stared at his swollen stomach, biting his lip. Fat tear drops fell down his face and he had to fight to keep the sobs at bay. He looked up at the Headmaster, letting out a shaky breath.

"For almost six months, Professor, I thought Draco was dead. I thought I was going to have to raise this baby on my own and that Draco would never know that I was pregnant with his child. I thought he had betrayed me, left on his own free will. I thought he was a murderer, using me to get information since I trusted him. I thought he was drugged. I fought for his innocence against everyone I care about. So please, please. I just need to see him, sir. I promise I will be on my best behavior. I'll try my best not to upset him. I need to see him, need to know he's alive. I need to let him know he's going to be a father once he gets through this…"

The three adults stayed silent, exchanging quiet looks as Harry cried quietly in front of them. The young father-to-be had been through so much in his seventeen years and they all had to admit that Draco had been good for him. With a sigh, Remus nodded his head.

"You can see him tomorrow, Harry. We will have to set up a special time with the healers, but I will be there with you as a precaution," Remus said, squeezing Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you," Harry whispered. "Professor? I'm tired. Can I go home now?" Albus sighed, dismissing the young boy. After Harry and Remus had left, Albus turned to Severus.

"Since when have such young people had to take on so much?" He asked the Potion's Master. Snape sighed, shaking his head as he excused himself.

* * *

><p>Healer Jones winced as she checked over Draco's injuries. Because the young boy was so weak and his body was run down, his system couldn't take on much magic. His internal injuries and the damage from his father raping him had been healed by magic the day before, but most other injuries had been set to heal the muggle way. She carefully unwrapped the gauze that was wrapped around his head, pulling a small pad of cotton off his eye.<p>

Welts from the vipertooth venom ran over his eye lid, and Matilda Jones was glad the boy had had his eye shut at the time. His vision, which had been perfect, had been affected by the venom. It had soaked through his eye lids, making everything blurry. His right eye was particularly sensitive to light. Draco whimpered as she carefully cleaned the wound, dimming the lights so Draco wouldn't be as bothered.

"I know, Draco," she whispered, talking in hushed tones to help keep the injured boy calm. "It's going to be okay, just try to stay still." Matilda continued to clean his cuts, paying special attention to a deep one that ran across his scalp. Draco shifted slightly, moaning in pain. Once she was done with his face, she carefully put another pad of cotton over his right eye and wrapped his scalp with gauze, slanting it to also cover the eye. With practiced hand, she moved down his body, cleaning cut after cut, keeping his broken bones as straight as possible.

"Draco, dear," Healer Jones said quietly, helping the injured boy to sit up. He moaned in pain again, closing his left eye tight. "I just need you to take this potion, Draco. I swear you'll feel better then."

Draco swallowed the potion slowly, his throat screaming in protest. The potion was a mix of pain killers, nutrient potion, and a calming potion. He also swallowed a few mouthfuls of water before he was lowered back down onto his bed.

"Draco," Healer Jones said on last time, and the boy slowly opened his eye to look at her.

"What?" He whispered, his voice raspy.

"Professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupin will be here in a few moments. They will be bringing Harry Potter with them. Mr. Potter really would like to see you."

Draco swallowed a few times, staring at the wall in front of him. His mind was in a haze and he wasn't sure what to think. Harry wanted to see him. Harry was okay. Harry hadn't gave up on him. After a moment he realized that Healer Jones was still watching him. He swallowed again, clearing his throat slightly.

"Send him in, please," Draco whispered, still being polite as ever. She smiled, patting the railing on his bed slightly before setting a charm that would let her know if he needed her. She left the room, shutting his door behind her.

Draco wasn't sure how much time passed. He drifted in and out of sleep, whimpering in pain every once in a while. He never heard the door open and didn't see Harry waddle in.

Harry stood at the foot of Draco's bed, his eyes wide. His boyfriend was a mess of broken bones, bruises and cuts. He shoved his right hand into his mouth to keep his sobs quiet and clutched his stomach with his left. Harry took a steading breath, stumbling to the chair next to Draco's bed. He reached out, gently taking Draco's hand.

"What did they do to you?" Harry whispered, running a calloused fingertip down Draco's arm. Draco shivered slightly, burrowing into his pillow. "I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner, Drake. Merlin, I've missed you so much. I thought you were dead." Harry bowed his head, letting it rest next to Draco's still hand. He could see that his fingernails were all broken off. Harry sat there for a long time, one hand on his stomach and the other locked in Draco's.

It was the warm tears on his arm that woke Draco. He had been stuck in a nightmare, trying once again to get away from his father. But he suddenly felt like it was raining on only one wrist and he carefully opened his one good eye.

"'Arry?" Draco croaked, and Harry gasped, sitting up quickly.

"Drake," Harry whispered back, squeezing Draco's hand. "Oh I am so sorry. So, so sorry. We looked for you and looked. We tried to get to you faster, I swear!" Hormones taking over, Harry started to sob, staring at Draco with wide eyes. Draco's eyes trailed Harry's face, moving down and taking in his body. He stopped at the swollen stomach.

"Baby?" He asked quietly, his fingers twitching in Harry's hand. Harry laughed, tears still falling down his face.

"Surprise," Harry whispered. "You're going to be a daddy." Draco gave Harry a broken smile, grimacing in pain as he did so.

"Everything is going to be okay now, Draco." Harry said, moving to the edge of his seat. He rubbed his hand up Draco's arm as his eye fell shut. "I'm going to get you through all of this, and we're going to raise an amazing, beautiful child. You'll see. I love you."

"Love," Draco whispered, trailing off as the potion Healer Jones had gave him really kicked into sleep and causing him to all asleep. Harry sighed, sitting back and watching him sleep, rubbing a hand over the now active baby in his stomach.

"It's okay, baby," Harry whispered, watching the irregular fall of Draco's chest as he breathed through sore ribs. "Daddy's going to be okay. We're going to be a happy family."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: I hope you liked it. Please review._


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 11<strong>

Harry shivered slightly in the hospital gown Madame Pomfrey had forced him into as soon as he walked into the hospital wing. The baby shifted and Harry flinched as a kick was aimed at his ribs. He looked longingly at the clock over the door and Harry wished it was 5:00 already so he could go see Draco. Suddenly the door to Poppy's office flew open and Harry jumped.

"You know the drill, Potter," she shouted and Harry crossed his arms over his chest as he crossed the room and perched at the edge of the bed. He stared ahead as Poppy took his vitals. Finally she pushed him back onto the bed. Harry shifted his feet into the stirrups without prompt from the nurse. She made a clucking noise as she poked around. Finally she patted him on the knee and moved away. She murmured the spell which showed the baby growing in his stomach.

"Everything is advancing well, Potter," Poppy said. "You can see the little fingers and toes attached to those tiny little hands and feet. The baby is the right size for six months. Everything is good." She moved to end the spell when Harry grabbed her arm.

"I…I would like to know the sex of the baby, Madame Pomfrey," he said quietly, looking like a small child. She smiled at him and enhanced the spell so she could see. She scanned the screen for a few moments before smiling at Harry.

"It's a little girl, Potter," she said and Harry gave her a watery smile. She printed him off a copy of the picture and gave him a rare smile as she left the room, telling him to leave the gown on the bed before he left.

* * *

><p>Draco took a shaky breath as he blinked his uncovered eye open. Albus Dumbledore was dosing quietly in the chair next to his bed. Draco licked his lips as he reached out a shaky hand for the glass of water on the bedside table. His shoulder, which had been pulled out of the socket at some point, sent a sharp pain down his arm. Draco cried out in pain as he dropped the glass of water. Dumbledore jumped, reaching for his wand as his eyes flew open. His worried gaze fell on Draco, who was breathing hard and his pale cheeks were stained pink.<p>

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Draco whispered, his left eye wide. He whimpered as Dumbledore swished his wand to clean up the mess. Dumbledore perched on the edge of his chair and gave Draco a small smile.

"It's alright, Draco, just an accident," Dumbledore said quietly, knowing Draco would have been punished for less by his father. "How are you feeling, Draco? I know you have been through a lot the past five months."

Draco swallowed thickly, staring at his bony leg that was propped up on a pillow. Healer Jones had talked to him about his injuries the night before. His knee had been shattered and then left to heal without being properly set. The healers had had to re-break his knee and then re-set it. Healers Jones had told him that he would probably always walk with a limp and it would be a long time before he would probably be able to walk at all.

"I…I'm still in pain," Draco began, clearing his throat. "But it's a lot better than it has been, Professor."

"I will talk to the healers and see if they can make you more comfortable, Draco. You're becoming stronger with everyday you've been here and your body should be able to take on more magiv soon." Albus said, holding a new glass of water up to Draco's mouth so the boy could sip from the straw.

"Thank you, sir," Draco whispered. "For everything."

"I only wish we could have found you sooner, my dear boy," Albus said and Draco closed his eye against the tears. "We searched for you everywhere, performed raid after raid on your father's property. We even searched your aunt Bella's home. We found you wand about a month ago during a raid on the Carrow's property. Of course the last spell it showed was the killing curse that killed Horace Slughorn, but it also showed that it was not you that cast it.

"You have been so strong, Draco, and so brave. A lesser man would have been absolutely mad after everything your father has put you through. And I must apologize, Draco. Unlike Harry, I didn't have total faith in you. At first I believed that it was you who had killed Horace. I am so sorry I lost faith in you."

Albus wiped tears from his eyes as Draco kept his gaze locked on his knee. Finally he looked up.

"How did he get my wand?"

"It seems Mr. Morris has been romantically involved with Pansy Parkinson." Even with everything Draco was going through he couldn't help but smile when he imagined Blaise's reaction. "He had Pansy take your wand and apparently you didn't use it enough that day to notice the fake she planted."

"I…I thought Harry would…would…find me…" Draco whispered as his eyes filled with tears again. He looked down, ashamed.

"And had I allowed him to leave the castle, he would have," Albus said gently. "once we found out that Harry was pregnant, it wasn't safe for either the child or Harry to leave the safety of the castle." Draco gave a small smile while he thought about the stubborn Gryffindor that he loved.

"Are Harry and that baby going to be okay?" Draco asked quietly. Albus chuckled, surprising Draco.

"How very un-Slytherin of you, Draco. But Harry had an appointment with Madame Pomfrey today to make sure everything is progressing as it should."

"Have I missed much? With his pregnancy, I mean."

"Well, he turned Mr. Weasley's hair purple once." Draco snorted, wince at the pain it caused. "And he once caused a minor fire in the kitchen when the house elves didn't know how to make lasagna. But the Weasely's, Ms. Granger and your friend Mr. Zambini have helped him a lot. Even Severus seems to have a soft spot for our dear Harry."

Draco smiled, burrowing down in his bed as Albus offered him the pain potion Healer Jones had sent in. He fell asleep before Dumbledore left the room.

* * *

><p>Harry moaned in pleasure as he dropped down in the plush chair next to Draco's bed. He crossed one leg over the other and dug into his bowl of pineapple ice cream with caramel sauce and carrots on top. His ankles were swollen, his back sore, and he couldn't sleep because his daughter kept kicking his ribs. Although Harry was uncomfortable, he would never complain since he knew Draco had things much worse.<p>

Draco whimpered in his sleep, his head moving back and forth. He was breathing heavy and a small spell above his bed showed his heart was beating fast.

"No," He whimpered, shutting his eye tight. "Please! No! Don't touch me!"

Harry leaned over with a sigh, gently placing a hand on Draco's arm. When that didn't wake Draco up, he shook his arm slightly. "Drake?" Draco's eye flew open and he let out a gasp.

"Harry," He said, gasping for breath with a sad smile on his face. He looked away sheepishly as he whispered: "sorry, nightmare."

"It's okay, babe," Harry said, giving his boyfriend an encouraging smile as he took another bit of his ice cream concoction.

"Gross," Draco mumbled, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he took a long sip of water. Harry shrugged, popping a carrot into his mouth and biting into it with a loud crack. His eyes twinkled as Draco shook his head slightly. "How did it go with Poppy?" Draco asked before Harry could ask about the inured boy's day.

Harry smiled, pulling the ultrasound picture out of his bag as he sat his ice cream down. He sat on the edge of Draco's bed, freezing slightly when Draco gasped and pulled away. The blonde took a steading breath before nodding his head, allowing Harry near him. Harry took Draco's hand, turning the picture so Draco could see it with his one good eye.

"It's a girl," the pregnant teen whispered and Draco gave a small laugh. He raised a shaky finger, trailing it over the blurry blob that Harry swore was growing inside of him.

"I'm going to be a horrible father," Draco whispered, looking at Harry with a worried expression.

"No, Harry argued, bending down and kissing Draco's cheek. Draco flinched but neither boy brought any attention to it. "You're perfect," Draco Malfoy, and you are going to be a perfect father."

The two boys sat together, enjoying each other's company until Draco drifted off. "I love you," Harry whispered to the sleeping boy. "And I'm never going to give up on you. Ever."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: I hope you liked it. Please Review_


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 12<strong>

Harry stood with his hands on his hips in a room on the second floor of Grimland Place. The room was close to his bedroom and had a wonderful view of the courtyard. Remus entered behind him, a book and his wand in hand.

"This the room you want?" Remus asked, handing the book off to Harry. Harry nodded and looked down at the title: _Nursery Designs_.

"It's close enough that I'll be able to get to her fast if she starts crying at night. Or if I just miss her. That, end since Draco won't be able to get around well when he finally comes home it'll be a straight shot from our room." Remus bit his lip but nodded, transfiguring a nail into a rocking chair for Harry to sink into.

Harry flipped through the pages of the book until he found the page he wanted. He held the book out to Remus who had sat down on the floor next to him.

"I ordered all this furniture in white," he explained, pointing at a white crib, dresser, changing table, and bookcase. "I also ordered this chair-" he pointed at a rocking chair with a cushy cover. "They said it would be here tomorrow or the next day so we need to get the room situated before it comes. I want to have the walls be purple. Like a lilac color, you know? With this little squiggly white border."

"Okay, I can do that," Remus said quietly, reading the description on the page to get the spell. He stood and waved his wand in a clockwise motion, jabbing out at the last moment. He whispered the spell under his breath and the walls slowly turned the color Harry had asked. Remus turned back to the pregnant teen who pondered the color for a moment before nodding. Remus continued on and added the white border.

"Um, Remy?" Harry asked quietly, not meeting the man's eyes.

"Yeah, pup?" Remus asked, sitting down again.

"I don't know how easy it would be…" Harry began, shifting uncomfortably when the baby kicked him. He swallowed thickly, pulling a picture out of the back of the book. "I want this…Dean drew me this. It's Hogwarts grounds and it's got you as a werewolf-but a friendly looking one! And Dad and Siri in their animagus form. And that's me and Draco at the Quidditch pitch flying, and Hert'llbe easy mione and Ron by the lake. It's…it's a great picture and I really want to put it on one of the walls as a mural…"

"I think she'll love it, Harry," Remus said, squeezing Harry's arm. He took the picture, smiling at the drawling. "I think I can get this up there pretty easy. How 'bout this; I'll finish in here and you go down and start supper. I won't even complain if you make lasagna again."

Harry laughed but nodded, giving his pseudo-godfather thankful grin. Remus looked at the picture again and sighed. It was moments like this that he missed Sirius the most. The two had dated throughout their time in Hogwarts, clear up until Sirius was arrested. Remus fought for him, of course. There was no way that Sirius could kill James and Lily. When Sirius escaped from Azkaban and was on the run, Remus constantly wrote to him. The pair had gotten back together shortly before Sirius was killed.

Everyone knew that Harry took Sirius' death hard, but no one seemed to notice how hard Remus took it. He locked himself away for days and refused to talk to anyone. He didn't take his Wolfsbane potion for the first few full moons because that was the only thing he could feel. It was Severus who sat him down and put him straight.

"Potter needs you, you idiot!" He had sneered. "He needs you just as much as you need him. SO pull your head out of your ass and help him!"

Remus had been surprised when he learned about Harry and Draco's relationship. He was slightly disappointed, but when he saw the smile on Harry's face he had to feel happy for them. Harry hadn't smiled like that in so long and it seemed like Draco truly made him happy. Draco and Harry reminded him so much of Sirius when they were younger and he was glad.

Clearing his throat, Remus said the spell that transferred the picture from the paper Harry had given him to the wall. He bit his lip, adding a finishing touch that allowed the mural to move like a wizarding picture. The seasons would even change. With a satisfied grin, Remus turned off the lights and left to find Harry.

* * *

><p>"Healer Jones has told me you've had trouble sleeping, Draco," Professor Dumbledore asked, sliding into a chair next to Draco's bed. Professor Snape stood next to the door with his arms crossed. Draco shifted slightly, wincing when his knee twinged at the movement. He let his head fall back onto his pillow and shut his good eye.<p>

"Every time I close my eyes…" He began, swallowing thickly. "Every time I close my eyes I see it all again. Everything he did to me. But this time no one comes to save me…I die down there in that cell with the rats eating me. I can feel my throat closing and I can't breathe and I wake up drenched in sweat. And it's like I'm always in pain. No matter how much they give me I can still feel it. It's engraved in my brain."

Albus nodded, meeting Snape's eyes. The professor sighed but nodded, moving next to his godson's bed.

"We're going to use a method of mind healing to try to help you, Draco. It's sort of like a pensieve but the memory's will remain in your head. We're just going to help you hide them a bit so they aren't at the front of your mind when you go to sleep." Draco bit his lip but nodded his head. "Just close your eyes and let your shields down. We'll be gentle."

Draco took a shaky breath but nodded, closing his eyes. He gripped his blankets tight.

"_Aperio_," Snape whispered. Albus whispered the same word shortly after. Draco whimpered slightly as he felt something poking in his mind.

The memories came by slow and not completely whole. Draco could catch glimpses of what his father had done to him. Flashes of his childhood, of the days at Hogwarts could be seen, too. If he focuses enough he could hear Dumbledore and Snape talking quietly about where to put certain memories and what was important to be left out. Memories of Draco and Harry appeared in front of his eyes and Draco calmed slightly. Although the bad memories didn't stick around long, he was left crying and out of breath when Dumbledore finally pulled out of his head. Snape stuck around a bit longer, perfecting his work.

"You did so well, Draco," Dumbledore whispered as Draco's chest heaved.

"Thank…Thank you, sir," Draco whispered, biting his lip.

"Healer Jones says you have been healing well considering all that was wrong, Draco. However there are some injuries that need a little extra work. Some of the constant pain you have been feeling is due to remains of the salt water curse your father had set on your blood." Draco shivered, remembering how painful that had been. "The pain remaining in the lacerations is due to infection. Considering the horrible living conditions you had for months and the rats that wanted to make you into a meal, the cuts couldn't remain clean.

"The other injury that she is concerned about is your knee." Draco took in a gasp of air. "Most of the cartilage, muscles and ligaments have been damaged beyond repair. Because the bone had been broken so many times, it can't be put back together exactly as it should."

"So what's going to happen?" Draco asked.

"The Healers are going to put you through several procedures over the next few weeks. One will be similar to a muggle blood transfusion, which will get the remaining salt out of your veins. One will be a deep cleaning of all your wounds to get the remainder of the infections out."

Dumbledore paused, running a hand over his beard. Snape started pacing, not looking at his godson.

"And…and my knee?" Draco finally asked, not being able to take the suspense.

"That's a bit more difficult, I'm sorry to say. The Healers are going to try to repair some of the cartilage that has been damaged at the joint. They'll also try to add some more. They'll mend the muscles as much as they can. As of right now you're lucky because there is no infection in your leg. But if worse comes to worse, Draco…" Dumbledore trailed off, peering at Snape.

"Worse comes to worse? What happens when worse comes to worse?" Draco said, his voice slightly high pitched. Snape sighed, finally sinking down in a chair. Dumbledore opened his mouth but immediately shut it.

"If worse comes to worse, Draco," Snape said quietly. "If the damage is too much for them to repair, you may lose your leg." Draco's eye opened wide, his breath coming in gasps. "It must be really bad for that to happen though, Draco. If there's an unseen infection or if all of the muscles are beyond repair. I'm sure it won't come to that. Just think positive."

Draco ran a tired hand over his face, wincing when his fingers ran over the gauze wrapped around his head. How was he supposed to take care of child I he lost his leg? Would he have a peg like Moody?

"You will get through this, Draco," Dumbledore whispered, laying a hand on Draco's arm. "Any other man would have gone mad after everything you went through and here you are, still fighting. We will get you through this, my boy. Severus and I, Harry and your child, even Remus and Harry's friends will help you. Just don't give up." Draco nodded, closing his eyes in a sign that he didn't want to talk anymore.

"I'm here if you need me, Draco," Snape whispered as the teachers left the room. Draco sniffled but didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Draco smiled as Harry waddled into his room, a hand on his aching back. Harry stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend as he transfigured the plain chair into a plush recliner.<p>

"How are you feeling?" The two boys asked at the same time and Harry laughed.

"I'm fine, Draco. Your daughter keeps kicking me and making me have to pee every five seconds and my back is a bit sore from carrying her, but I am fine other than that. How are you?" Draco shifted, biting his lip.

"They…um they are going to start doing some other treatments to…to help with the left over pains and stuff that's not healing. I'm just…just a little worried, I guess." Harry gave Draco a small smile as he lowered himself carefully into his chair.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. The Healers here are awesome and they all fear Snape so there's no way they would screw up. And hopefully you'll be able to come home to me sooner." Draco gave him a grimace of a smile.

"My leg…"Draco trailed off, his eye filling with tears.

"Hey, it's okay. You're going to be okay. So what if you're going to be different now? So what if you don't swagger around? I like it better when you don't." Draco snorted.

"I'm never going to be able to keep up with this kid."

"Yeah, well I'll always help with that. And as long as Remus doesn't hold me hostage, I'll be there when you wake up from all these treatments. It'll be okay."

The two boys stared at each other lovingly, smiling slightly. Harry took comfort in listening to the way Draco wheezed slightly as he breathed. Draco took in Harry's green eyes, falling more in love with the way the father of his child seemed to glow. Finally Harry looked away slightly, pulling out a few books.

"Remus…Remus and I finished the nursery today," Harry said quietly. He flipped open the book to the page they had modeled the room after and moved so Draco could see it. "We also put a mural on the one wall." He pulled Dean's picture out and showed Draco. The blonde smiled back sadly. "Remus even got it to move. It's awesome."

"Where did you put the nursery?" Draco asked, clearing his throat a few times, frowning at how hoarse voice still sounded.

"Second floor of Grimland. It's two doors down from my room…Well it'll be our room when you can come home."

"I can't wait," Draco whispered, a grin on his face.

"I also thought…Well since you're probably getting bored just sitting here all the time that maybe we could work on baby names?" The grin on Draco's face grew bigger as he nodded his head. "I thought we could go with a constellation/mythological name. You know, keep the Black family tradition going?"

"I'd like that," Draco said.

"I've kind of looked into it and…I really like the name Cressida." Harry stammered, his cheeks turning red.

"That's pretty. What does it mean?"

"Gold," Harry said, moving to the edge of Draco's bed so he could twirl a spare piece of gold hair in his fingers. Most of Draco's hair had fallen out or was covered and gauze and Harry was glad that he could still get a hold of at least some of the beautiful locks. "I'm hoping she'll take after her daddy and have pretty blonde hair."

Draco snorted, wincing in pain as he did so. "I love it. Cressida is a beautiful name. What about her middle name?"

"I…I was hoping we could use my mum's name for her middle name…." Harry said, looking away.

"Cressida Lily Potter. I like that."

"You don't want her to have the Malfoy last name?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side. Draco shook his head sadly.

"There are far too many bad deeds attached to the Malfoy name. A beautiful girl should never have that attached to her. I'd rather the Malfoy name died with me." Harry kissed Draco's knuckles and smiled.

"I can live with that. I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Harry." He reached out and brushed his fingertips over Harry's large stomach. "And I love you, too, Cressa."

Harry kissed Draco. He hummed a muggle song he had heard Dudley play once until Draco finally fell asleep. Harry furrowed his brow in concern at the pain that was still etched in his pale, too thin face. With a deep sigh he waddled back out of the room, not being able to wait to rest his back on his plush bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>__ I hope you liked it. Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 13<strong>

Draco flinched as the bright light hit his sensitive eyes. Healer Jones mumbled a quick apology as she dimmed the lights in his room with a flick of her wand. With cold, gentle hands she carefully pried his right eye lid open and dropped a few drops into. Draco swallowed thickly as he blinked a few times. He looked up at the Healer, squinting as he tried to get his vision to focus. Matilda sighed as she muttered an incantation under her breath to check his vision.

"I'm afraid you're going to need glasses, Draco. The venom has affected your eye sight. And I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for the scars…" Draco took in a deep breath as he nodded his head. Matilda left the room for a few moments, returning carrying a pair of glasses in one hand and her wand in the other. She mumbled another incantation and with a satisfied nod of her head she gently slipped the frames onto Draco's slender face.

"Can…can I see a mirror?" Draco asked quietly. This was the first time he had asked since he had been brought to St. Mungo's two months prior. He had been afraid to look with all the bandages but if this was as good as it was going to get he might as well accept it. The Healer bit her lip but nodded, crossing the room and picking up a small hand mirror. She carefully handed it over to Draco, helping him close his shaky hand around the handle.

Draco lifted the small mirror to his face and bit his lip. The first thing he noticed were the new glasses. The frames were square and the rims slightly thick and black. If you looked closely you could tell the prescription was stronger in his right eye. He focused on the rest of his face, letting out a shuttering breath. Welt-like scars covered his right eye socket and cheeks. A deep welt led from the middle of his forehead on the left side of his face to his hair line where white-blonde stubble was beginning to regrow. His cheeks were sunken in, making his teeth more prominent. If he looked close he could see the crookedness of his jaw. He let out another shaky breath before looking back up at Healer Jones. He blinked tears out of his eyes before talking.

"Can you…can you make my hair even again?" Draco licked his chapped lips, adverting his eyes. "I don't like the longer pieces."

Matilda smiled slightly before pulling her wand out and making the rest of his hair short, too.

"My colleague, Healer Olive, will be in here in a few moments to begin your blood transfusion, Draco," Healer Jones informed the teen, patting his arm slightly. She helped him lean forward slightly as she slid another pillow behind his back. She gave him a glass of water which he drank desperately. "Just try to relax and he'll be in soon to get you started. I'm sure Mr. Potter will be here any minute, too."

Draco let out a shaky breath as he nodded his head. He ran a shaky hand over the leg of his new glasses and rested his head against the pillow as the Healer left. A few moments later Harry waddled in, extremely out of breath.

"Sorry! Sorry I'm late!" The boy who lived called, stopping to catch his breath. "I over slept. And then I forgot that book you asked about and had to go back for it. And do you know how hard it is to move fast when you're eight months pregnant? Merlin, I can't wait until she's here! Oh. Since when do you have glasses?" Harry trailed off lamely, sinking down into his normal chair.

Even though Draco was beyond nervous he could stop himself from snorting at his boyfriend who's rambling had abruptly stopped.

"Good morning to you, too, Har," Draco said with a small smile on his face. "Healer Jones the bandages off this morning. Apparently the venom destroyed my vision in my right eye so if I ever want to see right I'm stuck with these." Harry gave Draco a small, sad smile as he squeezed the Slytherin's hand.

"I think they look good on you," Harry whispered, cocking his head to the side. "Paired with the scars they make you look dangerous. Very sexy." Draco grinned slightly, ducking his head.

"Really?" He asked, and Harry smiled as his boyfriend's voice cracked.

"Really." The two boy's sat in silence for a few moments before a short, balding wizard came in, mumbling to himself.

"Mr. Malfoy, I presume?" He asked, gently shaking the frail boy's hand. "I'm Healer Olive and I'll be in charge of the transfusion this morning." The Healer then moved closer to the bed, taking Draco's right arm in his hands. A nurse followed the man inside, carrying a small tray which she charmed to levitate in the air next to Healer Olive. "Yes, yes, thank you Becky. Now, I'm assuming you've been told that this would be similar to a muggle transfusion."

Draco bit his lip but nodded. He watched, squinting his sore eyes as the doctor took out a small needle which glinted in the light. Draco's arm was cleaned with a swish of the man's arm and then the needle was being inserted into a vein. Draco drew in a quick breath as Harry moved closer to the bed to take Draco's other hand.

"You're fine, love," Harry whispered, squeezing his hand tightly. Draco nodded his head but watched as a tube was attached to a port on the needle. The tube went into a small box which was floating on the tray. Another tube exited the box and went back into another port on the needle that was in Draco's arm.

"What's going to happen, Mr. Malfoy, is that your blood will be cleaned through this machine. It will be removed little by little and then returned to you as it is cleaned. You might feel a bit weak and I suggest that you sleep as much as you can during this process. If you feel faint, please have Mr. Potter get a nurse or myself. _Abluto_." The man said, jabbing his wand at the small box. Just like that, Draco watched with now wide eyes as his blood slowly started to leave his body and move into the box.

"I'll send Becky back in with a small lunch for you in about an hour, Mr. Malfoy. That should help with some of the strength you're losing." With that he nodded his head at the two teens and exited the room. Draco moved carefully so he was more comfortable in the mess of pillows and blankets that was now his bed.

"Har?" he whispered, looking over to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, Drake?" Harry asked, a worried look on his face.

"Can…can you help me get my leg propped back up on the pillow? I think it's slid off?" Harry grinned at the embarrassed look on Draco's face. He knew that the boy hated to ask for help, even now. Harry got out of the chair as fast as he could, which was no easy feat considering how big his swollen stomach was now. He moved back to the bed and pulled the blankets back. With warm hands he carefully picked up Draco's thin leg below the knee and slowly moved it so it was back on top of the pillow. Giving Draco a small grin he placed a gentle kiss on the mangled body part. Although Draco looked even more pale, Harry was glad to see the slight blush grace the boy's cheeks. "Thanks," Draco mumbled back, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Harry asked, running a calloused hand over Draco's smooth head. "Healer Olive said it will help. Besides, I'll still be right here when you wake up, I promise."

"It's kind of rude to just ignore my guest," Draco mumbled, his eyelids already getting heavy.

"Don't worry, Remus and Severus have gave me enough homework to last me a life time. I'll be able to keep myself busy. You just worry about you." Harry pressed a gentle kiss to Draco's temple, trailing his finger tip over the boy's cheek. He carefully pulled Draco's glasses off and placed them on the floating tray next to the bed. "I love you, Draco," Harry whispered, but Draco was already asleep, snoring slightly.

* * *

><p>Harry sat heavily on the couch in Grimland Place as Remus read over his defense essay. He let his head fall back on the couch as he slowly rubbed a hand over his stomach. Now that he was eight months pregnant, Cressa was too big inside his stomach to move around. Although this meant she was no longer causing Harry discomfort as she was moving around, she was now permanently resting on his bladder. Just earlier that day Harry had accidently wet himself when the baby moved the little she could and pressed down on his bladder hard. Remus had laughed for a moment, but when Harry had began to cry he had immediately stopped.<p>

Harry watched sleepily as Remus scratched a few marks onto Harry's essay with his quill. The two men stayed silent, the only sound being the quiet tick-tock from the clock above the fireplace. Harry was just starting to doze off when the fireplace surged and Severus Snape stumbled out, followed closely by a pale George Weasley.

"Severus?" Remus asked, standing up to lend a hand to the panting man. George went straight to the kitchen, returning with a bottle of Fire Whiskey that he didn't bother to get a glass for. He took another swig straight from the bottle before passing it off to the Potions Master before they both dropped down heavily into the closest chairs. Harry moved over slightly, looking from George to Snape with worried eyes.

"What happened?" Harry whispered, reaching out and grabbing George's arm. The red headed boy flinched but didn't answer. Severus took another deep drink from the bottle before answering.

"There…there was a battle with the Dark Lord," the greasy haired man answered. "About 20 miles north of Malfoy Manor. It was bloody."

"Is everyone okay?" Remus asked, his eyes flicking around the room as if the Dark Lord would appear at any minute. Severus licked his lips, his eyes flicking to George who let out a shaky breath.

"Percy's dead," he mumbled, staring at his feet. "The git comes back and apologizes for how stupid he was. Then he feels like he has to prove himself and goes and gets himself killed…."

"Professor Flitwick is gone, too," Severus said quietly before meeting Harry's eyes. "Potter, did you know that Blaise was spying for the order?"

"What?" Harry asked, sitting up a little straighter. He suddenly felt horrible. Ever since Dumbledore had made him leave the school he hadn't been in contact with his friends much. Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny were constantly sending him things for the baby but Harry never really wrote them back. He had forgotten all about how much Blaise had been caring for him since Draco had been gone.

"Apparently, Mr. Zambini took over my position over after I was…compromised."

"That was months ago…" Harry trailed off, a hand rubbing quickly over his stomach as if the father-to-be didn't realize he was doing it. "He never said anything…"

"Well of course he didn't, Potter," Snape snapped, before sighing and shaking his head. "I'm sorry. But he wouldn't have said anything in fear that his position would be compromised. He only told Dumbledore."

"If he didn't tell you anything, then how do you know he was a spy?" Harry asked, the answer already resounding in his mind. Severus glanced at Remus before sighing.

"I'm afraid Blaise was found out, Harry. He didn't survive the fight. But before he was killed he wanted me to tell you that he did this for you. For you and Draco and your daughter." Harry closed his eyes as fat tear drops fell down his face. George reached over and squeezed his knee. "He wasn't afraid, Harry. He knew what he was getting himself into. Just remember him as the brave man that he was."

"How…how am I supposed to tell Draco that his best friend is dead?" harry asked, his voice cracking. "Draco hasn't even seen him since he was taken seven months ago and now Blaise is gone?"

"Nothing is fair in war, Harry. I'm sure you must realize this by now."

"I'm going to bed," Harry mumbled, ignoring Remus when he called after him. The three remaining men stayed silent for a long time after Harry had slammed his door.

"He'll be feeling guilty now," George whispered. The two teacher looked at him with questioning look. "He'll think that it's his fault that Perc, and Flitwick, and Zambini are dead because he can't be out there himself fighting. And while, yeah, he's excited about the baby, tonight he's going to resent it because so many other people died tonight."

"That's ridiculous!" Remus said, glancing at the stairs again as if the only thing keeping him from running upstairs was George's words. "This isn't Harry's fault! Even if he wasn't pregnant he would have been at this battle tonight. He would have been at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, well this is just the way Harry Potter's mind works. Someone dies and it his fault," George moaned as he slowly climbed to his feet. "Hate to leave you, but I really need to be with my family right now. We…we have a funeral to plan. Remus. Severus." With that George through a hand full of floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames.

Draco whimpered as he came to after his latest treatment. A new Healer, Healer Elliot, had spent the day cleaning out all of the infection that lingered in the lacerations that refused to heal. The process had been painful and the Healer had stunned Draco shortly after it began to make things easier on him. Draco bit his lip, moving his limbs and was pleased to see that he was mostly pain free for the first time in months. The only thing that still hurt was his knee, which Draco assumed would always happen.

He shifted slightly, stretching a shaky hand out to the bedside table where his glasses were laying. He slid the back frames onto his face and sighed in relief when his vision cleared. He smiled slightly at the sight of Harry sleeping in a recliner next to his bed. The boy was sleeping with his feet propped up and Draco frowned when he saw how swollen his boyfriends feet were. Draco couldn't believe how huge Harry's stomach had gotten. Draco was sure he was going to pop in this last month. The blonde boy was content to watch his lover sleep, smiling slightly at the way Harry's forehead wrinkled in his sleep. After a while, Harry's green eyes blinked open. He smiled slightly at Draco as he put down the footrest.

"Hey babe," Harry whispered, trying to move himself to the edge of his chair so he could get up. Draco laughed loudly at the awkward struggle, causing Harry to stick his tongue out. "How are you feeling? They were working on you forever."

"I feel okay, I think," Draco said quietly, pausing as if he was thinking about it. "A little bit of pain but I think it's just 'cause they were poking around at everything. But it's better than it was."

"Good," Harry said, smiling sadly. He furrowed his brow again, looking down at his hands.

"Is everything okay?" Draco asked worriedly. "Is the baby okay?"

"Cressa is fine, Draco. I'm fine. It's just…Draco you can't get upset, okay?"

"You're kind of upsetting me, Harry…" Draco trailed off, his eyes wide.

"There was a battle yesterday, Draco. Near Malfoy Manor. There were a lot of deaths. Percy, Ron's brother. Professor Flitwick. And…and Blaise."

"Wha-what? Why was Blaise there?" Draco asked, sitting up quickly in wincing in pain.

"After you were taken, Severus' position as a spy was compromised. The Order lost their inside man. Apparently Blaise approached Dumbledore about being a spy. He's been feeding the Order information the past few months. He…he was found out. But…Blaise told Severus that he wanted us to know that he did it for us, Draco. For you and me and Cressa. He loved you, Draco. And he took care of me while you were missing. He wanted to take care of us."

The two boy's stayed quiet, both of them crying. Harry kept squeezing Draco's hand as the injured boy closed his eyes.

"I love you, Harry." Draco whimpered, carefully pulling Harry closer to him.

"I love you, too, Draco," Harry whispered, kissing Draco's forehead. "Never leave me again."

"I don't plan on it," Draco whispered, hungrily taking Harry's lips in a deep kiss for the first time since Cressa was conceived. It didn't matter that their tears mixed and Harry couldn't stop hic-upping. At least they had each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: I hope you liked it. I've started school back up so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. Please review. _


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 14<strong>

Harry looked down and sighed heavily as he pulled his pants up over his stomach. He stretched his back as he waddled down the stairs and flopped ungracefully down onto a kitchen chair.

"Morning, Papa," Remus said, smirking as he put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of the pregnant teen.

"I plan on being daddy, thank you very much," Harry grumbled, taking a big mouthful of egg. "And there is nothing good about today because I'm officially freaking out!" Remus raised an eyebrow, sitting down across the table from Harry.

"And you're freaking out because?"

"Well for one, it's NEWT week, which means I have to talk in front of proctors all week since I'm not allowed to just do everything the exam covers yet. And I don't know if I know enough about the theory of Defense to make myself not sound like an idiot. And oh hey! My bits are gone which means Cressa is coming any day now and I have to push a watermelon out of a really small hole!" Harry yelled, slamming is fork down. Remus blinked a few times at the panting boy, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Right. So you're freaking out." Harry groaned, letting his head fall down onto the table. "Now, stop your pity party, get your bag, and meet me in the entry way in ten minutes. Obviously you can't floo to Hogwarts, Preggo, so Dumbledore has forced the ministry to loan us a car to get us back and forth this week. It'll also be getting you to St. Mungo's since I know there's no way to talk you out of seeing Draco."

"I have a name you know," Harry mumbled as he pulled himself out of his chair with some difficulty. "It's not daddy or papa or preggo or any other thing you've taken to calling me."

"Whatever you say, Pup," Remus said, smothering his smile as Harry glared at him.

* * *

><p>Harry stood with his arms crossed outside the classroom Dumbledore had set aside for his NEWTS. Remus and the Headmaster approached him, both smiling and laughing.<p>

"Ah, Harry my boy!" Dumbledore called gleefully. "I trust your exam went well?" Harry shrugged, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Come along, come along! Remus tells me the baby should be here any day now. Let go and meet with Poppy and see what she says."

Harry groaned at the thought of the nurse poking around his private parts, san penis, before the baby was born but begrudgingly followed his two professors. Without a word he went behind the curtain and stripped out of his pants. He frowned at the line around his stomach. Even his biggest pants were tight. He slipped on the gown and positioned himself on the bed before calling for the nurse. He closed his eyes, his cheeks red as he fit his feet into the stirrups. He bit his lips, not opening his eyes as the nurses cold hands began touching him.

"Oh wonderful, Mr. Potter! You're birth canal has formed just as it should. You are even dilated two centimeters!" Harry groaned but nodded, his nerves getting the better of him. The nurse ran a scan to see where the baby was sitting and cooed again. "The baby is beginning to drop. Everything looks wonderful, Mr. Potter. Now we just need to discuss what you need to do when your contractions start."

"Do we have to?" Harry grumbled, sitting up as he pulled his feet out of the stirrups. The nurse gave him a stern look and Harry sighed. "Fine."

"You'll probably feel some increased back pain right before they start. Sharp pain in the small of your back is common. Normally when contractions start they will be sharp pains like cramps and far apart. Don't ignore them, Mr. Potter. I know you. Come to me as soon as they begin so I can monitor what happens. The length of your labor process will just depend on how eager your little one is to get out."

"You hear that kid?" Harry asked quietly. "Let's make this quick so Daddy can have his body back." Remus snorted, shaking his head in amusement at his godson.

"I'll be able to give you some drugs so this process will hopefully not be as painful. But you have to be honest with me, Mr. Potter. None of your stubborn hero complex this time." Poppy said, pointing a crooked finger at the teen in front of her. Harry gulped but nodded. "Now, get some rest. Keep your stress levels down. Enjoy sleep; you'll be losing it pretty soon."

With that the nurse strode out of the room, leaving the father to be to fidget nervously. "Get dressed, Pup," Remus called. "We'll stop and see Draco on the way home." Harry sighed but nodded, rubbing absent-mindedly at the bump containing his child.

* * *

><p>Draco struggled to sit up, finally feeling stronger for this first time in months. He straightened his glasses and smoothed the stubble of hair that covered his scared skull. He straightened his hospital gown and made sure his knee was covered. Although the emotional trauma was still there, Draco was beginning to feel like himself. He wanted to make Harry feel special that night. He loved the Boy-Who-Lived and he hoped to show it.<p>

Healer Jones knocked on his door, holding the bouquet of roses and teddy bear Draco had requested. "Do these look alright?" She asked as she sat them down on Draco's bedside table.

"They look wonderful, thank you," Draco answered quietly, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

"How are you feeling?" The Healer asked as she ran a diagnostic scan over the broken teen.

"Besides my knee, okay I guess. I'm just uncomfortable sitting in this bed all the time." The Healer bit her lip but nodded, her eyes scanning the room. She transfigured a plain chair into a big cushy arm chair with a footrest. "I'm going to move you over now Draco. Try not to panic, I won't drop you."

Draco closed his eyes as Healer Jones lifted him into the air with her wand and levitated him over to the arm chair. She slowly lowered him onto the chair and put a pillow under his knee. She pulled the blanket off his bed and covered his thin, pale limbs. "How's that?"

"Better, thank you," Draco whispered, smiling slightly. The Healer nodded before excusing herself. Shortly after, Harry waddled in, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Har," Draco said with a smile as Harry's face broke into a grin.

"You're sitting up!" Harry cried, as always stating the obvious. "Oh you look so good! You've gotten so much better. I'm so proud of you!" Draco grinned, nodding his head at the bedside table before Harry sat down.

"Those are for you. Or at least the flowers are. The bear is for Cressa. I figured she'd like it. Or she will once she's old enough to realize what it is. Uh, yeah…" Draco trailed off, his cheeks flushing red. Harry grinned moving to kiss Draco's forehead.

"I'm sure she'll love it. Just like I love you. And guess what?" Harry said, perching in his own arm chair next to Draco. "She'll be here any day now!"

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Well," Harry began, a twinkle in his eyes. "My, er, bits are gone. Which, you know, means there's a birth canal now. And that means she'll be here soon. Poppy says I'm already 2 centimeters dilated; only 8 more to go!"

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to meet her!" Draco took Harry's hand and squeezed it tight. "I can't wait to be Papa."

"And I can't wait to be Daddy. I can, however, wait for the whole pushing a watermelon out of a hole the size of an orange…"

Draco grinned, kissing Harry's knuckles. "I want to be there…" he began, trailing off. "But they're operating on my knee tomorrow and I doubt they'll let me…" Harry's face fell, realizing for the first time that his boyfriend who had suffered so much wouldn't even be allowed to see his daughter be born.

"I…I didn't think of that. I'll…I'll try to hold her in so it'll give you an extra day to recover. Yeah! That's it. I just won't let her out until you're allowed to be there."

Draco raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. "And they were worried that I was the one that had brain damage…Harry, I can just watch yours and whoever else's memories after the fact. Don't force her to stay inside just for me." Harry sighed, but nodded his head, squeezing Draco's hand.

"I'll try to be there when you wake up tomorrow," Harry whispered. "Or, wake up from surgery. I have my potions NEWT tomorrow and I think Poppy's forcing me to check in every day. But right after that I'll be here, okay? And I'm sure they're going to make it better. Maybe not 100%, but maybe enough to stop most of the pain. And you're going to make it through with flying colors because you are the bravest man I know."

"You're rambling," Draco said, smiling slightly. "And thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Harry said, his eyes filling with tears. "And I can't wait to be a family with you and Cressida. And I can't wait to take you both home with me and start our real lives as adults and I just love you so much."

Draco shifted, leaning heavily on the left arm of his chair. His lungs, which were still slightly weak, screamed in protest as he leaned against his ribs to kiss his boyfriend's stomach.

"I love you Cressida Lily. Not that I don't want to see you, but try to hold off on making your grand appearance so Papa can be there, too. And try not to cause Daddy too much pain on your way out, either." Harry grinned, his calloused hand rubbing circles through the stubble on Draco's scalp. The two boy's spent the rest of the night enjoying the silence, not wanting to leave each other.

* * *

><p>Harry stood in front of the group of proctors, explaining the use of frozen Ashwinder eggs in love potions when the pain in his back became extreme. It was a sharp pain like Poppy had described and he had to stifle a groan as he placed both hands flat on the small of his back.<p>

"The eggs have to be frozen as soon as possible," Harry said, swallowing thickly as he shut his eyes in discomfort. "If they aren't frozen, they're flammable enough that they can ignite pretty much anything in minutes."

"Good, good Mr. Potter!" The short man with grey hair said, raising to his feet. "On this diagram, I need you to identify the proper steps of preparing the Draught of Peace." The man, Professor Dean, moved so he was standing next to Kurt, a large parchment spread across the table with out of ordered steps on how to prepare the potion present. Kurt swallowed thickly, placing a hand on his stomach as a cramp made his way through his make shift uterus.

"I-uh-I…" Harry trailed off, his eyes going wide with alarm.

"Mr. Potter is there a problem?" Professor Dean asked, his voice stern.

"I think the baby is coming. I think I-" Harry was cut off as his water broke, the liquid splashing all over the proctor's dragon hide boots. "I think I need to go see Madame Pomfrey!" Harry cried, waddling away before the other men in the room could respond. With his wet pants the walk was even more uncomfortable. The proctor's shouted after him but Harry kept moving.

The pregnant teen met Remus in the hall at the landing of the moving stair case. "What are you doing out of your exam?" Remus asked, his eyes wide. "And why are your pants all wet? You didn't wet yourself again, did you?"

"Remy that baby's coming!" Harry yelled, groaning as he bent over in the wave of another contraction. "I'm scared!"

"Hey, hey it's okay. Come on, let's go. We're almost to the Hospital Wing." The professor led the teen up the remaining stairs, keeping a tight grip on his arm to prevent him from falling. Although Harry was having contractions, they were still ten to fifteen minutes apart. Remus was pretty sure that baby wouldn't be coming right away.

"Poppy!" Remus called out as he threw open the doors to the Hospital Wing. "Poppy the bun is coming out of the oven!"

"Not funny, Remus!" Harry yelled, his eyes filled with tears as his godfather laughed and apologized. The nurse came out and led Harry to a secret door in the infirmary. "Where are we going?" Harry asked, his voice strained.

"A private room," Poppy said in a calm voice. "I doubt you want half the school trying to get in here and watch." She carefully helped Harry out of his pants and into a hospital gown. She lowered him onto the bed and helped him get his feet situated in the stirrups. "Well looks like you're in for a long night, Mr. Potter."  
>"What? What do you mean?" Harry asked, his voice cracking in fear.<p>

"You're only four centimeters dilated, dear. You must be 10 before you can start pushing. Also your contractions are twelve minutes apart. They will have to much closer than that."

"But I-I want to do this now!" Harry said, his face screwing up in pain as another contraction took over his body.

"I'm sorry, Harry," The nurse said quietly, patting his arm sympathetically. "But your little girl won't be coming out until she's ready to come out. I can give you something now which will dull the pain a bit. Once it's time to push I'll give you something a little stronger that will help." Harry bit his lip but nodded. He swallowed the potion, making a face of disgust that the nurse ignored.

"Now," Poppy started, lowering Harry's legs from the stirrups. She handed him a robe before pulling out her wand. She whispered a spell Harry couldn't hear while pointing at his stomach. A parchment appeared, lines being scribbled down from an invisible quill. "This will keep track of your contractions and how strong they are." She stuck two small pads on his skin. One went on his stomach and one over his heart. "These will monitor both you and the babies hearts. I suggest you make yourself comfortable. As long as you have someone with you, you can get out of bed and walk around a bit. It might even speed up the dilation process but there are no promises there. If you need me, just holler."

Harry watched as the nurse left the private room. He let his head fall back as he closed his eyes.

"My water broke on the proctor's shoes…" He groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "I'm never going to pass my potions NEWT."

Remus snorted but sat in the chair next to Harry's bed. "Don't worry, Pup. I'm sure they'll make an exception. If not, who really needs potions anyway?"

"I'm supposed to be with Draco!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. "He had knee surgery today and I promised to be there when he woke up! And I promised to hold off this whole kid thing until he could be here!"

"Well, if Poppy's right, you might be able to hold off the whole kid thing. However, being with Draco when he wakes up is out of the question. You're to stay here."

"Someone needs to tell him!" Harry said, his eyes wide with panic. "There needs to be someone with him when he wakes up and they need to tell him Cressa is coming!"

Remus sighed but nodded. "I'm on it. Try to get some rest; Poppy's right you are in for a long night." Harry groaned but closed his eyes, taking comfort in the drug that Poppy had given him was helping with the pain.

* * *

><p>Draco whimpered, his whole body shaking in pain as he opened his eyes. The lights had been kept low and he carefully patted around on the bedside table until he found his glasses. His right leg was wrapped in many thick layers of gauze and he could see a metal frame holding everything in place. He groaned as he shifted slightly, alerting the woman in the chair next to him that he was a awake.<p>

"Afternoon, cousin!" Tonks called, her voice extremely too loud. Draco winced and Tonks lowered her voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by the Hogwarts Express," he mumbled, taking the small glass of water she gave him.

"Healer Jones left this for you also," Tonks offered, handing off the bottle of pain relief potion. Draco drank it quickly, sighing in relief.

"Where's Harry?" he asked, upset that his lover wasn't there like he promised.

"Well," Tonks said, shifting so she was at the edge of her seat. "He started having contractions this morning during his NEWT and his water ended up breaking on the proctor's shoes. Poppy's looked him over. She said they baby's coming but it's going to be quite awhile before he's ready to start pushing. "

"The baby's coming? Draco asked, his voice raising an octave. "I have to go! I have to get to Hogwarts. I can't miss this!" He tried in vain to get his legs swung over the side. Tonks put his lower body in a body-bind and pointed a finger at him.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to become a permanent cripple? The Healer' couldn't prevent a limp but they've made it better. But if you try to get up and run off to Hogwarts hours after surgery-you're just going to make it worse! Now you sit there. I'll talk to your Healers. You can't go right now, but maybe we can get you there before the baby comes. Like I said, Harry's no where near ready to start pushing so she might not even come until tomorrow night. Now you stay and don't make me put you under a full body bind!"

Draco sighed but nodded. His daughter was going to be brought in to the world soon and he might not even be there to see it. For just once he wanted something to go his way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Pharmacy school is kicking my butt! I hope you liked it. Please review._


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 15<strong>

Harry whimpered as he slowly paced back and forth at the foot of the bed. Ron sat perched on said bed, his eyes following his best friend's every move. The Boy-Who-Lived kept one hand pressed to the small of his back, the other cradling his swollen stomach. His contractions weren't coming any faster and he was pretty sure that the potion that Poppy had given him was wearing off.

"How you feeling, Mate?" Ron asked quietly, shifting on the bed so he was leaning on his elbows.

"Piss off," Harry mumbled back, pausing his steps as another contractions took hold of him. He held his breath, his face screwed up in pain as it felt like a strong hand was ripping him apart from the inside out. Ron watched as the quill that was following Harry's every move began scribbling faster on its parchment as the teens heart rate raised. Ron began to stand up from the bed, moving to grab Harry's elbow but the pregnant teen pushed him off. The pain disappeared as fast as it began, leaving Harry panting.

"Ugh this is ridiculous!" The teen spat, glaring at his best friend who laughed awkwardly at his discomfort. "How is there no way to speed this up? I just want her out of me. I'm tired of looking like a whale and having to pee all the time. And my skins covered in stretch marks and my back and my feet kill. And my bits are gone and my boyfriends in the hospital and he's not here. And I still have to defeat Voldemort. I'm only 17, for Merlin's sake!"

Ron sighed and slowly climbed to his feet. This time he got a hold of Harry's arm and steered him to sit back down on the bed. The taller teen pooled up a chair and sat in front of his best friend, his hands lying flat on his knees.

"It's a little late to be worrying about your body now, mate. She'll be here soon; by the end of the day if you're lucky. And about Draco not being here; well you know if he could, he would be here. I mean he has gone through hell the past six months. And as for V-v-voldemort…Well don't worry about that right now. Just worry about Cressa and getting hour out safely."

Harry buried his head in his hand, not being able to stop the tears that filled his eyes. He was so ready to stop being an emotional basket case.

"I'm not ready for this…" Harry hic-upped and Ron sighed as the quill began speeding across the page again.

"Yeah, well I doubt anyone would be at 17."

* * *

><p>Draco swallowed thickly as Healer Jones checked on his knee. She cleaned the wound and Draco whimpered in pain. She clucked her tongue as she carefully wrapped his knee back up. She handed him a bottle of pain relieving potion.<p>

"It makes me sleepy," Draco whispered, sitting the bottle down without drinking it.

"It's a different potion, Draco," Healer Jones said, grinning at him slightly. She stepped away as Tonks' entered the room with a floating wheelchair. "You've been approved to go to Hogwart's to be with Harry for a few days. But you must either stay in the chair or be in bed. Do you understand, Draco? Absolutely no moving that leg or trying to stand on it." Draco gulped but nodded his head.

Healer Jones pulled out her wand and put Draco's lower body in a body bind. She then carefully levitated him into the chair. Draco whimpered again and took the bottle she offered him again. "If the pain gets too much to handle, you are to come back here, Draco. I have passed some notes along to Madame Pomfrey to have her check her over your incision and what not. Congratulations and good luck, Draco."

The healer excused herself, leaving Draco alone with his cousin. Tonks grinned as she went about preparing the portkey.

"Well, Harry's about five centimeters dilated. He just has five more to go! His contractions are still about 12 minutes apart, which apparently is kind far, still. But Poppy's been monitoring him and trying to keep comfortable. He's been asking about you." She explained, pulling out her wand and tapping it twice to activate the key.

"Are we going straight there?" Draco asked as she turned his hospital gown into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Yes, cousin. This portkey will take us straight to the hospital wing." Draco smiled slight as she offered him a comb. "Make sure you keep a hand on the chair so that it gets transported with you, Draco."

Draco placed a finger on the comb and tightened his grip on the chair with the other. He felt the hook behind his navel and whimpered as the chair left the ground. He felt nauseous as the chair left the ground and spun through the air violently. Surprising, the chair landed softly outside of Poppy's office, leaving the blonde teen panting. Tonks, thinking faster than Draco would ever think possible, thrust a trash can under his mouth right before he threw up. She rubbed his back gently as he threw up the little food he had gotten down and the pain potion. As the dizziness wore off, Draco lent his head back and breathed through his nose.

"You okay?" Ron asked from the door to a room Draco had never noticed before. Draco coughed and groaned slightly before nodding his head.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy. Portkey really isn't fun when you can't stand." Ron hummed his agreement before crossing the room. "How's he doing?"

"Well I'm pretty sure we've been through all the emotions at least once. He's hit anger and sad a lot, lately. Cressa really doesn't seem to want to come out. So Poppy's drugged him up a bit more and he's sort of sleeping."

"Can…can I go in?" Draco asked, trying to get more comfortable in the chair. Ron nodded, taking over controlling the chair from Tonks. He carefully pushed the door open and levitated the chair close the Harry's bed. The young brunette was pale and his brow was covered in sweat. He kept moving his head back and forth as he silently talked in his sleep. As with when he was awake, every twelve minutes he would whimper and the quill would move fast across the parchment.

"He looks so beautiful," Draco whispered, reaching out and taking Harry's hand.

"Is it because he's glowing? I've hear a lot of people say that about pregnant people." Draco snorted but nodded, biting his lip. "How…how have you been, Draco? I'm sorry I haven't been to see you but I they had to pull all kinds of strings to even let Harry in, let alone the rest of us."

"It's okay," Draco said quietly, dropping his gaze.

"You look good," Ron said, shifting on his feet. "I mean, considering what happened and everything, you look really good."

"Stop talking, Ron," Harry mumbled slightly, carefully sitting up. Draco grinned squeezing Harry's hand as he moved the chair closer to the bed.

"Hey beautiful," the blonde whispered, kissing Harry's knuckles. Harry blushed, looking down. He squeezed Draco's hand tighter as another contraction hit him, this time only coming 9 minutes apart.

"Well that's quicker," Ron mumbled, turning on his feet to go get Poppy.

"How did your surgery go?" Harry whispered when the pain stopped, his hair wet and sticking to his forehead.

"As well as can be expected. I'll still have a limp; I'll probably always have a limp. But they saved my leg."

"That's wonderful," Harry whispered, smiling tiredly at Draco.

"How have you been feeling?" Draco asked, running a calloused thumb over Harry's knuckles.

"I'm ready for this to be over. It's been hours, Drake. I just want her to be here." Draco smiled softly. "Not that I'm ready to push her out of that really small hole, mind you. But I want to hold her in my arms."

"Well let's see how much longer, Mr. Potter," Poppy said, interrupting the boy's conversation. Harry slowly moved so he was that the edge of the bed and let Poppy put his feet back in the stirrups. Draco smirked at the bashful look Harry wore and squeezed his hand again as Poppy put a sheet over Harry's knees and put on a pair of gloves. She poked around, causing Harry to gasp and clucked her tongue. "You're a lot closer, dear. About eight centimeters."

"Only two more to-!" Harry exclaimed happily as another contraction hit him, causing him to cut off his statement.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, only two more centimeters to go. And you're contractions are getting closer together, so I don't expect it to be much longer before you can start to push." She waived her wand at his stomach, showing the image of Cressida. "She's starting to sit a little lower in your womb, which is good. Once you're contractions get to about 3 or 4 minutes apart, let me know and I'll check again." She patted his knee and walked out.

Draco grinned as Harry carefully pulled his legs out of the stirrups and sat up with a blush on his face. "Merlin I can't wait to go home and be with you and Cressida," Harry whispered, looking tiredly at Draco.

"Me, too," Draco whispered back.

"Have they said when you can go home, yet?"

"Well considering I just got out of surgery about 12 hours ago, no. But I mean, I don't know what else they could do for me. I mean I know I'll have to do therapy once knee heals up a bit more but hopefully I can come home before that." Harry smiled as he burrowed back down in his pillow.

* * *

><p>As Poppy said, it didn't take much longer before Harry's contractions because two minutes apart. Once again the old nurse helped him into stirrups and checked him.<p>

"Ten centimeters!" She declared with a grin. Harry let out a sigh, letting his head fall back. "I'm going to go and get you the potion to help with the pain. I'm also going to grab Remus and Ron, since Draco can't get out of his chair. If I were you, I wouldn't bother to get out of the stirrups. I'll be right back." Harry nodded, licking his lips.

"You ready for this?" Draco asked, squeezing Harry's hand tightly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry drunk the potion down in one big gulp, trying to ignore the taste. The potion took effect quickly and numbed Harry enough. Remus moved behind him and helped him sit up.

"Use me as leverage to push, Pup. It should help." Harry nodded as Madame Pomfrey finished getting her tools together. Finally she pulled on her gloves and sat at the foot of the bed. Harry gasped as another contraction hit him; they were coming about thirty seconds apart.

"Okay, Potter. On the next contraction push; once the contraction stops, you can stop." Harry took a deep breath. The next contraction came rolling in and he held his breath as he pushed as hard as he could.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed, squeezing Ron and Remus's hands as hard as he could. He had dropped Draco's hand out of fear of hurting his already injured boyfriends hand.

"Good, Potter," Poppy said as Harry panted heavily.

"You're doing beautifully, Harry," Draco whispered, his pale, thin hand on Harry's swollen stomach.

Four hours later and Harry was practically begging for death. He had thought waiting to be ten centimeters dilated was hell, but this was so much worse. He could feel his daughter moving further down inside of him, but she wasn't moving fast at all. Every minute or so Harry was pushing with everything he had left. His hair was soaked and he couldn't stop the sobs that shook his body.

"I can almost see her head, Harry," Poppy said gently, dropping her stern expression. "Just a few more big pushes.

"Ahhhhh!" Harry screamed again, Ron groaning as his hand cracked under Harry's strength. "Please!"

"She's crowning, Harry. Just take a few deep breathes. That's it."

"Why did you do this me?" Harry whimpered, not looking at Draco. The blonde bit his lip and lowered his eyes as Remus repeatedly told Harry he was going to be okay.

"Okay, Harry. Take a deep breath. Good. Breathe in deep and push." Harry listened, a whimper escaping him as he pushed with all his might. A small pop sounded as Cressida's head finally cleared the small opening. "There's her head, Harry, you just need to clear her shoulders and then I won't need your help. Big breath and one last small push."

Harry whimpered as the small baby was finally pulled from his body, her cry ringing load throughout the air. Harry let out a sob as the nurse quickly tied off the cord and brought Draco closer. "Here, Draco. You can cut the cord."

Draco licked his lips as he followed Poppy's directions to cut the cord. The crying baby was passed off to Severus who had entered the room sometime within the past four hours. The potions master took the small child to and started to clean her off.

"I want to hold her," Harry whimpered, his green eyes wide.

"Not yet, Harry," Poppy said as she sat back down. We have to get the placenta out." She pressed gently on his stomach, helping move the goo down. "Just a couple of small pushes, okay?" Harry moaned as he passed the placenta much faster than actually delivering Cressida. He lay panting, squeezing Draco's hand as Snape approached the bed, a bundle in pink in his arms.

"Cressa," Harry said with a small grin as the crying baby was placed in his shaky arms. Remus helped Harry sit up again, placing a pillow under the boy's arms. "She's so beautiful."

"Just like you," Draco whispered, looking on at his two loves with tears in his eyes. "My perfect little family."

"I love you," Harry whispered at Draco. "I love both of you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>__ Hope you liked it. Sorry for the long wait! Classes and exams always getting in the way!_


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 16<strong>

Draco sat with his back propped against the wall in a bed next to Harry's. His boyfriend was snoring slightly and Draco couldn't stop the smirk that graced his face as he looked on. His smile grew wider as he looked down at the bundle of pink in his arms. Cressida Lilly Potter was so small Draco was afraid his clumsy arms would break her. Her plumb lips were shaped into a pout and she regularly sighed in her sleep. Draco ran a shaky finger down the side of her face and she wiggled in his arms. Madame Pomphrey entered the room, a small bottle in her hands.

"She's ready for a feed, Draco," Poppy said quietly, not wanting to wake up Harry. Draco gulped as he tried to situate himself. Poppy took pity on him and helped get Cressa in a good position. "Just like this. Keep the bottle up like this so there aren't any air bubbles. Good. Good Draco! You're a natural!"

Draco watched in awe as his daughter hungrily sucked down the small bottle, her tiny hand grasping his pale arm. Her skin was already darker than his, taking after Harry's. She did, however, have his white blonde hair and his small nose. Cressa's eyes were shaped like Harry's and Draco hoped that they would be emerald green, too. Once she finished her bottle Poppy helped him prop her up over hi shoulder and burp her.

"I'm going to take her and get her changed and put her to bed, Draco. You're pain potion is by your bed. I suggest you get some sleep. You're fresh from surgery and you're Healer must have been mad to let you come here. I'll be back shortly to change the bandage on your knee."

"Wait!" Draco cried out quietly. "Can I just hold her until after you change my knee? I mean they're going to make me go back to St. Mungo's soon and I just want to hold her as long as possible. Please." Poppy sighed before nodding. She placed Cressida back in his arms before leaving the room.

"You're a perfect little girl, you know that Cressida? You've got all the best of your Daddy and all I hope all the best of me. You're going to grow up to be smart and strong and a fighter. And no matter what you do, Daddy and Papa are always going to love you. No matter what I've been through and no matter what Daddy's still have to go through, you will always make things better. I love you oh so much." He placed a small kiss on her tiny blonde head. He swallowed the potion and kept his eyes on the perfect thing in his lap as the nurse wrapped his aching knee with gentle hands. The last thing he remembered as he fell asleep was the nurse lifting the baby out of his arms and kissing his forehead goodnight.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up to the screaming of Cressida hours later. He blinked awake, staring at the ceiling in confusion before sitting up with a start. He laid a hand on his now mostly flat stomach and winced at the ache between his legs.<p>

"Harry, baby," Draco mumbled in his drug addled mind.

"Yeah…yeah I'm going Draco," he whispered back. He carefully crawled out of bed, wincing again at how sore he felt. He guessed that was to be suspected; it's not every day you push something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of an orange. He limped across their private room to the small crib. The small baby wailed, her arms waving above her head. With a sigh Harry stooped down and picked up the small child, holding her to his chest.

"Shhh," Harry whispered, rocking her back and forth as he rubbed her head. She took a shuttering breath before screaming some more. Harry sighed before lowering himself into a nearby rocking chair. A bottle appeared next to the chair, floating in the air next to him. He took the bottle before biting his lip. He'd never fed a baby before; never even had the opportunity to turn it down. But he'd read the books and he was pretty sure it wasn't something he could mess up. He gently placed the bottle in Cressida's mouth and watched in awe as she sucked at it in earnest. Her milky blue eyes watched him as she gripped his finger in her tiny fist.

"Oh you're so perfect. Just like your Papa. God I don't want to leave you two; I don't want to walk away or fight. But you have to know, I'm doing this for you. I'm fighting this war, this battle for you. And Draco. And Ron and Hermione and their kids that they've yet to have. I'm doing all I can to keep you all safe, because I love you oh so much. And I will do everything I can to come back to you, to all of you. Because I love you more than I have ever loved anything in the world. And if…if I don't come back, Cressida, you have to keep your Papa fighting, okay? You have to make him keep strong. Don't make this be in vain. I love you so much my perfect little girl; you're the only thing I can't screw up."

In response Cressa looked up at her father with what he thought was a thoughtful look. He pulled the bottle from her mouth. She stared up at Harry in awe before burping quite loudly for an infant her size. Harry snorted before cuddling her close to his chest.

"Charming. I can see you're already taking after me. Maybe that's not such a good thing; I mean Papa's hair is already almost completely white." Cressida wrapped her tiny fingers around a handful of robe and fell asleep, Harry not far behind her.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Draco growled as Ron unsuccessfully tried to help him back into the chair. His knee was throbbing but Poppy refused to give anything out of fear he fell asleep again. "Why can't I just stay here? You're suited to take care of me!" He yelled at the nurse. She sighed at the two boys before pulling out her wand and levitating Draco from the bed to the chair.<p>

"Was that really that complicated, Weasley?" She asked with a shake of her head. "And to answer your question, Draco, I'm not yet suited to take care of managing all of your injuries. While most are either healed or in progressed stages of healing, should something go wrong, I wouldn't be able to help you. Now, are you going to be pleasant about this, or do I have to stun you?"

Draco sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he sighed. Harry grinned and steeped forward to place a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, letting his lips brush over the scars.

"Behave," Harry whispered into Draco's ear. "A little birdy told me that you should be home by next week. So don't act up and don't make me wait any longer."

"I don't want to leave you two," Draco whispered back, his eyes trained on the baby cradled in Harry's arms.

"Yeah, well, we don't want you to leave either. Well I don't; I don't think Cressa really cares about anything other than those nice little bottles Madame Pomphrey keeps coming up with. But I'm sure if she was older she'd miss you terribly." Draco snorted as he failed to keep the smile off of his face. "But you listen to what Healer Jones says, take the potions when they give them to you, and work that little ass of yours off trying to get back on your feet, okay? I'll try to talk Remus into bringing us to see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too," Draco whispered, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes and his voice. "I love you, too, Cressida Lilly." In response the baby yawned, gripping at her blanket.

"In her defense," Ron said from somewhere behind Harry. "She only has about three facial expressions and I think yawning is one of them. I don't think it's that she thinks you're boring."

"Gee, thanks Weasel," Draco said, shaking his head. "Can we get this over with before I panic and turn into a bloody mess again? I love you babe, and baby. I'll see you soon."

Harry smiled sadly as he watched Tonks hold out the portkey that took her and Draco away. He stood rooted to the spot for a long time before Ron placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take her," he said with a sad smile and Harry nodded, suddenly noticing how much his hands shook.

"Have a seat Potter," Poppy said as Ron sat down with the baby. "I need to make sure the birth canal is closing correctly and that there are no problems." Harry sighed but nodded, falling back into the position that had become far too comfortable for his liking. "Well, everything looks good. You should be completely back to normal by tomorrow."

"Can I start training again then?" Harry asked, biting his lip when everyone in the room stared at him like he had six heads. "What?" he asked, moving from one foot to the other.

"Dude, you just had a baby. And not a little one, I mean a nine pound baby that you pushed out of your MALE body that wasn't supposed to be able to hold her. And you want to start training again two days later?" Ron asked, his voice squeaking at the end.

"I have to agree with Mr. Weasley for once. It's a bit early to start training again, Mr. Potter," Poppy said, once hand on her hip as she gave him a disappointed look.

Harry looked from Ron to Poppy to a silent Remus. Didn't they understand? He had to do this. He was the Chosen One. If he didn't get back to at least where he was before he got pregnant, he was never going to stand a chance.

"I just had to take nine months off," Harry started in a quiet voice. "And I know for a face You-Know-Who wasn't just sitting around doing nothing while he waited for me to give birth. Ron, Remus, you've talked to Dumbledore about this. You know what part I play in this war. If I don't start training now, I'm never going to be ready. I've barely even used my wand the past four months, let alone in a way to defend myself. I have to do this."

Harry watched as Remus and Ron exchanged a look before nodding. Harry sighed in relief as Remus ran a tired hand over his face.

"What's the soonest he can start training, Poppy?" The Werewolf asked. The nurse huffed before checking his chart.

"Saturday," she finally said and Harry sighed in relief. "And not a second before, Potter!" With that she turned and left the room, her anger clear.

"Now you've done it," Ron said with a smirk. "Way to piss off the already pissy nurse." Harry glared at him before taking his daughter back and crawling back into bed with her.

"We don't need them," he mock whispered so Ron could here. "He's just a smelly Ginger." He barely dodged the pillow Ron through at him. "See! I'm out of shape! I'm a seeker and he almost hit me with a damn pillow!"

Remus sighed but walked away, his nerves already getting to him.

* * *

><p>Draco clenched his teeth as he leaned heavily on the walker, a nurses hand pressed tightly to his back.<p>

"Don't over-do it, Draco," Healer Jackson, his new physical therapist, called. "You haven't walked in months; no one expects you to be able to pick it all back up in just a few days."

The blonde growled in response, leaning heavily on his "good" leg as he shifted the bad one forward. The brace Healer Jones had placed on it held it straight, making him whimper again. Surprising even himself, he quickly worked into a rhythm, his grip on the walker making his knuckles look like they were going to burst out of his skin. Unsurprisingly, though, he quickly grew tired and fell into the wheelchair that hovered closely behind him.

"Well that was impressive!" Healer Jackson exclaimed, patting Draco on the back. "I won't see any problem sending you home Tuesday." Draco grinned.

"I think I'm okay. Can I keep working?" Draco asked hopefully. Jackson sighed but shook his head.

"I don't want you to over-do it and set yourself back. Get some rest and we'll work some more tonight." Draco frowned but nodded.

Once he was back in his bed, he curled up on his side, and held the picture of Cressida that Remus had given him the night before. He bit his lip as he thought of how he and Harry were going to do this. Reports of Death Eater attacks were in the post each day and Harry was already back to training. Draco feared that one day he'd wake up and Harry would just be gone; run off to save the world that could never seem to save itself.

So that left Draco, who was working as hard as he could to get home to his perfect little family. He knew he had to get better so he could be home with his daughter. He wanted to protect her from the day daddy left and he'd never be able to do that without being able to walk more than a few feet. With a sigh he closed his eyes, falling off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: So sorry it's been so long! I hope you liked it._


	17. Chapter 17

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Trade Mistakes: Chapter 17<strong>

Draco stood at the bottom of the stairs, his hand gripping his cane tight. He felt better than he'd felt in months, only his bad knee hurt. Tonks chatted loudly as she carried his belongings into the house, calling for Remus as she went.

"I'm up here!' He called back quietly, a bundle of pink wrapped in his arms. He smiled when he saw Draco and came down the stairs.

"It's so great to see you up and about, Draco!" Remus said, nodding his head towards the living room. "Let's sit down and you can hold your kid. She's missed you." Draco nodded, leaning heavily on the cane as he fallowed Remus.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked as he carefully lowered himself onto the couch, letting his bad leg go straight.

"Training with Kingsley," Remus said as he gently laid Cressida in Draco's arms.

"Seriously? Already? Our daughter isn't even a week old yet." Draco pried his pinky into Cressa's closed fist and she squeezed it tightly as she yawned.

"Yeah, I know," Remus said, yawning too. "Trust me, Poppy's not happy about it. But he had a good point; You-Know-Who hasn't been sitting around and waiting for Harry to pop out a kid. He's been getting stronger and Harry just had to take 9 months off. You and I both know about the prophecy; he's the only one who can kill him. So if starting to train after four days will make him stronger, then so be it."

Draco bit his lip, keeping his eyes locked on his daughter's face. He was relieved that the scars didn't seem to scare her. He straightened his glasses, taking in the perfect being in his arms. With a sigh, he spoke again.

"He's going to leave soon, isn't he?" Draco asked Remus, his voice even and chipper although Remus could sense the bitterness.

"I'm not sure when exactly, but it'll probably be soon. And then hopefully this whole war will be over with."

"And I'll be a single father," Draco whispered bitterly. "Can you take her and show me where my room is? I'm kind of tired." Remus sighed but nodded, scooping Cressida up in his arms and leading Draco slowly up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Harry snuck in the room a half an hour before supper. Draco was snoring slightly on their bed, curled on his side. Harry gave a small smile, contemplating if he should shower first or crawl in bed with Draco first. Finally he decided Draco was more important and he moved behind the blonde, wrapping his arm around his thin stomach.<p>

"Mmm," Draco moaned, wiggling in Harry's arms.

"I've missed doing this," Harry whispered, placing a kiss on the back of Draco's neck. "And I like being able to hold you without my stomach being in the way." Draco laughed, his eyes still shut.

"I've missed this, too," he said, wrapping his hands around Harry's.

"We've got a half hour until dinner's ready. I only need five to shower. Let's just stay like this," Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

"I'm fine with that." The two boy's laid together, Draco keeping his eyes shut. Finally he licked his lips and cleared his throat. "When are you leaving?"

Harry froze, his breath catching in his throat. He didn't want to have this conversation; not here, not now. Not when Draco was just getting home.

"I'm not sure. It'll probably be another month…."Harry trailed off, squeezing at Draco's waist. "It's going to be okay."

"Right. It's not like Dumbledore's been raising you to send off to slaughter. But yeah-run off, fight the Dark Lord, die. As long as it's for a good cause, right? It's not like you don't have a family of your own now. But no one ever thinks of that. Not about the Chosen One at least." Draco pulled away from Harry, leaning heavily on his arm as he tried to sit up.

"Draco…" Harry whispered, his hand trailing up Draco's arm.

"Forget it," Draco whispered back, finally pulling himself into an upright position. He leaned heavily on his cane. "Don't follow me." Harry sighed as he watched Draco limp away. Although their voices had been quiet, Cressida whimpered loudly as he left before breaking into tears.

"Let me guess, you're mad at me, too?" Harry said with a sigh as he stooped to pull their daughter out of her bassinet. Their tiny family's happy homecoming had ended quickly.

* * *

><p>Remus found Draco in Sirius' old room a half an hour later, cradling an old book on his lap where he sat on the floor. Remus sighed as he lowered himself down to the floor across from Draco, a sad smile on his face.<p>

"Whatca looking at?" Remus asked, flipping through some paper that were piled close by.

"Black family album," Draco mumbled back, running his pale digits across the page. "Sometimes I forget that Sirius and I were related."

"Well with the way your mother and Bellatrix behaved, sometimes I think Sirius liked to forget he was related to the Malfoy's. No offense, Draco." Draco laughed quietly, nodding his head.

"I can't say I blame him, really. Sometimes I'd like to forget I'm a Malfoy, too."

"You could always take Harry's name," Remus said, idly flipping through the pictures that had been in the bottom drawer of the dresser behind him.

"He'd have to stay alive long enough for me to do that," Draco said, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. The scars felt weird under his fingers and the pressure made his vision fuzzy. Remus sighed, nodding his head sadly.

"I know this isn't easy on you, Draco…" he started, biting his lip when Draco snorted.

"No really?" he asked sarcastically. "I was disowned for joining the Light side, I was kidnapped and tortured for months by my own father and had to undergo months of rehabilitation to be in the piss poor shape I'm in now. And after months of hell I find out I'm going to be a father at the age of seventeen. And now my boyfriend, the love of my life, is going to take off and go fight a war that no one believes he can win. He's going to die for some great cause because no one else can do it and it's bull shit. But yes, this has been just rainbows and butterfly's for me!"

"Hey now," Remus said, his voice low. "There's no need to get testy with me because you're mad at Harry. This isn't easy on me, either. He's the only family I have left, Draco."

"I just don't want him to go," Draco whispered, his 'good' eye watering up. "And I can't even cry properly because the tear ducts in my right eye were destroyed by the venom. God."

"This isn't going to be easy, Draco. And I know you've heard that a lot the past couple months. We don't know how long Harry's going to be gone; but I'm going stay here, as long as you'd like me to of course, and help you take care of Cressida while he's gone. Tonk's and Hermione and Ron and Molly will stop by, too. We're holding off on having Molly come over, though, 'cause she'd never leave. I plan on doing my best to get you through this, Draco."

"Thanks, Remus," he whispered quietly, propping his glasses on the top of his head as he closed his eyes. The two men sat in silence for a while, the cracks and groans of the old house comforting them. Finally Draco sighed. "Remus?" he asked quietly, biting his lip.

"Yes, Draco?" Remus asked, his brow furrowed in worry.

"I don't think I can get off the floor…" Remus laughed quietly, climbing to his feet and carefully helping Draco to his feet.

"Just one foot in front of the other," the werewolf whispered, and Draco thought maybe he wasn't just talking about walking.

* * *

><p>Harry was curled on the couch, a warm bottle in his hand as he fed Cressa. He kept whipping off his face on his shoulders, the tears staining his t-shirt. There hadn't been a sound from upstairs in a while but he knew without seeing them that Draco and Remus were together, talking about him.<p>

Didn't they get it? He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to leave Draco a single parent; he didn't want to miss his daughter growing up or the possibility of having more kids. Hell, Harry didn't even want to fight this war. He was scared, but he knew he had no choice. He was the Chosen One; the prophecy had screwed him years ago.

Did he think he'd make it out of this mess alive? Harry wasn't sure, to be honest. Nine months off hadn't helped him at all, that was for sure. There were many people who knew much more than Harry that he felt were more suited for this. Sadly, these well trained people didn't have a choice. He'd been learning more spells each day and had lost most of his baby weight already. Harry was pretty sure pushing a nine pound baby out a tiny hole with limited pain potion proved he had a pretty awesome pain tolerance. He just had to hope it would be enough.

Cressida wrapped her tiny fist in Harry's shirt, her wide eyes watching him in wonder. It was too soon for them to take on their true color, but Harry wondered if they'd be green like his. He only hoped she didn't have his terrible eye sight.

"You know I don't want to leave you, right, sweetie?" Harry asked quietly. "I would give anything not to leave you. When I first found out I was pregnant, I wasn't sure I wanted you. Horrible, right? It's just the timing. At the time, you're Papa had just been taken and it was like my world was falling apart. And even now, when you were my life line for so long, I hate thinking I've brought you into a world so dangerous. A world where I'm considered 'Undesirable Number One' by a ministry ran by Death Eaters. Given the choice, I would have waited, you know? I would have waited so there wasn't a chance of leaving you and your daddy alone. But now that you're here, I don't know what to do without you. And I don't want to leave you, baby. But I don't get a say in it.

"But you're going to be okay. Because you weren't even supposed to make it this long; babies made from two men are dangerous and don't always make it this long. But you're here, and you're healthy, and you're loved. And even if daddy doesn't come back, you'll have your papa and uncle Remy, and aunt Hermione and uncle Ron. And you'll be the most loved little baby in the magical world. And you'll be safe, even if daddy has to die to make it so.

"I don't want to leave you, Cressida, but if it means keeping you and papa and uncle Remy, and everyone else safe, I will. But just now, Daddy will always love you, my beautiful baby. And even if you might not remember me, I'll always be there."

Harry was sobbing by the time he finished his speech, his body shaking as he held his daughter tight to his chest. He laughed slightly when she burped in response, her tiny fist still wrapped around his shirt. He held her close as she fell asleep, the tears continuously falling.

After a while he heard a sound on the stairs; a light click and then a thump repeating the whole way down. It took him a moment to realize it was Draco and his new cane. The blonde paused at the doorway to the living room, panting and biting his lip.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, rubbing at his eyes again. There was something about the way that Draco looked in the dim light of the fire. The low light made the scars stand out on his pale skin, making him look more mysterious. He blue eyes, although much more dull from the torture, stood out in the dark frames, causing Harry to bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, too," Harry whispered. He lifted one arm, nodding his head. Draco let out a shaky breath and limped towards the couch. He fell heavily on it, a low groan escaping his lips. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked, putting his arm around Draco.

"My knees a little stiff and my eyes are super dry, but other than that I'm okay I guess. How about you?"

"I'm fine," Harry whispered. "Let's not talk about me and the training. Just a tricky subject, you know?"

"Okay," Draco whispered. "Let's just stay like this for as long as possible." Draco burrowed his head into Harry's shoulder, his eyes falling shut.

"For as long as possible," Harry whispered back, his eyes falling shut too. Remus found them a few hours later, the tiny family asleep by the fire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: I'm so sorry it's been so long. School is crazy. I hope you liked it!_


End file.
